<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You die a hero or live long enough to be the villain by TheCuriousCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771592">You die a hero or live long enough to be the villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat'>TheCuriousCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Army of one, the protection clause. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, BAMF Jason Todd, Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Edward Nygma Has a Crush, Edward Nygma flirts uses shitty chemistry puns, Edward Nygma has no idea what to do about it, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste has fucked up, Gabriel Agreste is going to regret fucking with Marinette Dupai-Cheng, Harleen Quinzel adopts Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she's too cute, Harvey Dent has some how become the angry protective father to his fellow inmates, Harvey Dent is going to kill Hugo Strange as soon as he gets out of these restraints he promises, Harvey Dent is so done with this its not even funny, Harvey Dent thinks this is all stupid, Hurt Tim Drake, It doesn't matter what's under his suit asshole, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd doesn't know about Damian Wayne, Jason Todd doesn't know about Tim Drake, Jason Todd helps Tim Drake heal, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is going to KILL Batman for this, Jason Todd runs the 'No More Dead Robin's' movement, Joker is a bastard, Jonathan Crane also likes Edward Nygma's butt, Jonathan Crane just wants to play with his chemistry set, Jonathan Crane likes Edward Nygma's mind, Jonathan Crane really loves it, Lesbian Pamela Isley, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is taught to deal with betrayal by Gotham's finest, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has No Chill, Oswald Cobblepot also has the worst potty mouth, Oswald Cobblepot is a man god damn it, Oswald Cobblepot is sick of Hugo Strange misgendering him, Oswald Cobblepot super posh, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley adopts Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she is literal sunshine, Pamela Isley thinks that next to all humans are trash, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pining Edward Nygma, Possessive Jonathan Crane, Professor Jonathan Crane, Protective Harvey Dent, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, Resurrected Jason Todd, Socially Awkward Edward Nygma, Sweet Edward Nygma, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd Bonding, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., Trans Oswald Cobblepot, everyone hates him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your typical story.</p><p>Marinette wins the miraculous war and moves to Gotham with the miraculous box where she meets its various villain's... Except Gabriel convinces everyone that she is Hawkmoth, the kwami turn her INTO the miraculous box to keep themselves out of his hands, her move to Gotham is in fact a move to a cell in Arkham Asylum and she meets the villain's in 'group therapy' not on the streets.</p><p>This is going to end so well. Not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Army of one, the protection clause. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Based</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Eighteenth Birthday Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat in her desk chair with her hands hovering over the peacock brooch, her eyes where closed as she concentrated. The nineteen kwami fluttered around her, some leading her their strength, some keeping watch. The night had been a whirlwind for Marinette, the first thing that happened was the fact that today was her birthday, not just any birthday but her eighteenth birthday. Not that anyone but the kwami noticed, the last time anyone had celebrated her birthday was before Lila had turned up and turned everyone ageist her. She didn't care anymore, she had the kwami and that was all she needed.</p><p>The second thing that had happened was that she had woken up with a new guardian ability, not that she had known it when she opened her eyes. According to Wayzz every guardian power was different because every guardian was a different holder, Master Fu got an extended life span because he was the true turtle holder before he was the guardian, but they had warned her that one would have to be the guardian for a few years before their power manifested to stop people from claiming guardianship, getting the power then passing it on.</p><p>The third thing, which really was the activation of the second thing, happened when she was walking up the steps to Collège Françoise Dupont. Right at the top she had the sudden urge to turn around, not one to deny her instincts after all of these years she turned. She caught sight of Adrien Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur before Lila stepped out of the school and pushed her down the stairs but that was all she needed to know exactly who they were, she could feel it radiating off their very souls. Chat Noir and Mayura, her absent partner and Hawkmoth's dying right hand. She had managed to catch herself half way down the stair case so to avoid too much damage then looked up to where Lila was, Nino and Alya took her attention though with the energy they radiated. If she didn't know that they were Carapace and Rena Rouge before she would have had no problem figuring it out, it kept happening and she couldn't wait to go home at lunch to talk (gush) to the kwami about it. She could tell where Chloe, Kagami, Adrien, Alya, Nino where the entire day. She felt it when Nathalie and Luka came to the school at lunch to pick up Adrien and Juleka respectfully, but that wasn't the best bit. The best bit was going to her room to talk (gush) about her new power and finding Plagg and their ring sitting in her bag with Tikki. Turns out that as the new true guardian she could recall miraculous given out by previous guardians, it wouldn't help her get the two lost brooches though because they were given but taken.</p><p>This all had lead to the fourth thing, The Heist. Knowing who Mayura was made it stupidly easy to figure out who Hawkmoth was, it made sense why Chat was so ageists her believing it was Gabriel now that she knew he was Adrien. His sudden un-helpfulness also made sense now that she thought about it but that wasn't the point. She had been essentially fighting the Agreste household for six years and now she could end it, but how? None of her ideas worked in her head and she thought of many, many ways she could go about it. Then something had caught her eye, on her computer monitor a news article scrolled past. She didn't read it, she didn't need too. The headline was enough to spark the perfect plan, 'Catwoman at it again, Steals priceless painting right from under sleeping guards nose'. It's perfect, why does she have to fight them for the miraculous when she can just take them when they all fall asleep. She doesn't go back to school that afternoon and no one but Lila notices that she's gone, soon she's sitting on a vacant balcony watching the Agreste house as it's lights go off one by one. It is so easy that Marinette still can't believe that she didn't dream it, she goes in as Multimouse, splits herself then starts merging. The first becomes Multifox who covers all of the cameras with illusions, the second becomes Multisnake who watches in the shadows ready to use second chance if things go wrong. The third becomes Multidog who uses their ability to hunt down the location of the brooches, the fourth becomes Multihorse who's ready to portal them out as soon as they have what they need. The last is Multimonkey, they don't need to use their power, they're just really good at climbing. The whole thing is over in less than five minuets, she uses Multihorse to portal back into her room with the last two miraculous.</p><p>She feels a sudden sap in strength then hears a shout of joy from Duusuu and smiles.</p><p>"You did it! You fixed me! I'm so happy!" The little Peacock kwami cries as they snuggle Marinette's cheek, she pets their head happily and opens her mouth but she's cut off by a panicked Sass.</p><p>"Barricade the trap door!" They shout and Marinette shoots up and starts pushing her settee onto it followed by her much heaver fabric chest.</p><p>"What's happening?" She asks slightly panicked.</p><p>"Mr Agreste is downstairs with the police" Longg answers.</p><p>"He has them convinced that your Hawkmoth" Plagg adds and she opens and closes her mouth a few times then launches herself to the balcony door and barricades that too. Someone tries to open the trapdoor and her panic grows, what does she do? What can she do?</p><p>"Marinette honey, could you open the door please?" Her mother asks sweetly and it makes her snort.</p><p>"You haven't cared about me in years, why do you want to talk now?" She snarks then slaps her hand over her mouth, she spies Plagg snickering in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! Open this door right now!" Her mother shouts and something in her snaps because she suddenly realises, she has the butterfly miraculous, Hawkmoth can't get to her now. She doesn't have to be an unfeeling robot anymore.</p><p>"I'LL TAKE WHATEVER TONE I LIKE YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME UP HERE AND TRY TO TALK TO ME AFTER YEARS OF EMOTIONAL ABUSE. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY? IT'S MY FUCKING EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY YOU MISCIBLE COW SO FUCK OFF AND LET ME ENJOY IT" She screams at the trapdoor and is met with silence, she huffs from exertion but feels like a weight has been removed from her chest. She turns to the shocked kwami as her mothers footsteps fade away. "OK, what's the plan?" She asks, her answer is a low hiss from the trapdoor. She turns and watches in horror as a blue gas starts coming through the small gaps in the frame.</p><p>The kwami share a grim look behind her then grab their miraculous's and fly over to her, she snaps out of her shock when Tikki touches her cheek. She meets their eyes and tears start to fall at the resigned look she gets back.</p><p>"We love you" Tikki stats and Marinette can't help the sob that comes out because she knows that she has no where to go, she's trapped and everyone in the room knows that she's not escaping this time. "We love you" Tikki says again with more conviction. "We love you so much my bug and that is why we are doing this" She blinks back the tears, confused she looks at the kwami.</p><p>"Put on the miraculous, all of them. As we hand them to you, do you understand?" Wayzz asks and she nod even though her head is starting to get fuzzy. He nods back then Tikki comes up and hands her their the earrings, Plagg is next with their ring. Slowly but surely she ends up wearing all of them, atop her head is Xuppu's circlet, just under it are Ziggy's hair clips and in her new pony tail sits Pollen's hair comb. Tikki's earring are in her ears, Kaalki's glasses sit on the bridge of her nose that holds Stompp's nose ring. Around her neck are Longg's choker, Barkk's collar, Mullo's necklace and Trixx's necklace. On her chest Nooroo and Duusuu' brooches are clipped to the fabric of her shirt and Fluff's pocket watch is stuffed into the front pocket of her jeans. On her left hand she wears Plagg's ring and Orikko's thumb ring and on that wrist sits Sass and Wayzz's bracelets. On her right hand she wears Roarr's Panjas Bracelet and on her right ankle is Daizzi's Pearl Anklet.</p><p>Once the last miraculous is on her person the miraculous box disappears and she screams, her knees buckle as she clutches her head. The kwami all around her cry out apologises as the gas gets to her and she is sent into blissful unconsciousness.</p><p>She wakes up slowly and finds herself strapped to a chair, in front of her sits a man in a suit. He smiles at her and she fights a shiver of disgust. "Hello Miss Dupain-Cheng, I'm Doctor Strange. Welcome back to the land of the living"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy nineteenth birthday Marinette!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette barely listens as the 'Doctor' prattles on, her head is spinning and her body feels like it's on fire. Her limbs are also suspiciously weak, not in the 'I'm drugged and their heavy' way, more in the 'I haven't used them in a while' way. She closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind like Master Fu had taught her once upon a time, she almost managed to push through the pain then the 'doctor' says something that shatters everything.</p><p>"... and we're so glad that you where transferred here after that incident in Paris, it must be weird to be awake after your year in a coma but I'm sure..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?!" Marinette can feel her heart stop beating for a second, it can't be, please god no.</p><p>"What part are you having trouble with Miss Dupain-Cheng?" He leaned slightly into her space but she didn't let it get to her.</p><p>"You said that I was in a coma? For a year? Are you sure?" Please be lying, please.</p><p>"Yes I'm quite sure, it's in your file. Must be sedated at all times, they obviously didn't have the facilities to handle you" The pit in Marinette's stomach grows larger.</p><p>"Sedated?" She says weakly.</p><p>"Yes Miss Dupain-Cheng, do keep up. I know that your mind must be sluggish after all of this time but please try, I can't blame them though. From what I've read you like to pray on the negative emotions of those around you but don't you worry Miss Dupain-Cheng" He leans in really close and places his hand on her cheek, she feels like she's going to throw up. "We are going to keep a really close eye on you here at the Arkham Asylum." He laughs as he lets her go, he lets his glaze run over he and she doesn't fight the shiver of disgust this time. "Guards! I'm done with her" Two men in heavy armor come in and lift her out of her seat then strapped her to a standing table, she could fight them but she doesn't. They are innocent men who apparently think she's some type of mad super genius, she's also still in shock and a lot of pain.</p><p>Her cell is more of a glass prison but she doesn't care, the pain is getting to encrustation levels and it takes everything she has not to cry as they toss her into the room and lock the door. She curls into a ball as soon as she hits the floor then suddenly, after the guards have left she feels something pushing at her cheek. It's a terrified looking Orikko</p><p>"Wha?" She managed to crock out but Orikko cuts her off.</p><p>"You need to transform, Now!" She blinks at them and opens her mouth to complain but they cut her off again. "You weren't supposed to be sleep this long guardian! We weren't supposed to be trapped inside you this long! We're killing you!" She's shocked, they're inside her? She's dying? "Please guardian! You have to start using our power or the build up is going to destroy you! Mortals where never supposed to wield all of us at once! Just transform!" Their crying now, desperately trying to get her to listen. She does what they ask, how could she not when they're so distressed.</p><p>"Orikko, transform me" The pain elevates slightly as the transformation takes however as soon as the transformation is over her power immediately activates against her wishes, a large pulse of yellow light shoots out of her and covers what looks like the whole cell block then after a moment it lets out a loud alarm clock sound. She and all the other inmates in her block are suddenly extremely alert while the guards look like they are about to fall asleep. She can already tell that this was going to end badly.</p><p>She spends the first week like this wallowing in self pity and letting her new (unwanted) powers run loose. After her first day as Coq she spends the second day as Truie after Daizzi cries apologises into her chest and the guards spend the day running from ghost boar stampedes (The other inmates love it). The third day she's Chienne and amuses herself by randomly selecting things 'hunt' she now knows where all of the guards keep their weapons, Barkk looks at her like she's dying the whole two minuets she's not transformed. The fourth day she's Vache, the strength boost she gets from weakly slamming her war hammer onto the floor is nice as she's suddenly able to walk again, Stompp apologies for not being able to help her longer. The fifth day she's Serpent, she sasses the guards until they snap then uses second chance, she learns a lot and Sass gives her a weak smile when she tells them about it. The sixth day she's Souris, Mullo laughs with her when she tells them about the poor guard who screamed when he saw more than one of her because 'We can barely deal with one of you freak'. It's the seventh day now and she's Tigresse, she lies on her floor watching the guards walk past, none of them have noticed that she's invisible yet but she's sure it'll happen soon. She not wrong, soon the two guards who brought her back from the 'doctor's' office a week ago walk up to her cell and upon not seeing her, sound the alarm. She feels slightly bad when they yell at the poor guards that where supposed to be watching her so she shifts to the side breaking her invisibility and giving the guards a heart attack, they don't find this as funny as her and slam her into the rolling table with excessive force then drag her down the hall. She finds it strange that all of the cells she passes are empty but she doesn't have long to process it before she's being yanked off the table and slammed it a chair.</p><p>She ignores him like last time, instead she looks around the room. The window locks are rusted, there's a safe under the desk and bingo, a vent large enough to crawl through. Now all she has to do is get stronger and find out where the access point is. Soon enough she's strapped up again and being wheeled through the Asylum, she maps their progress and notes that the 'Doctor' is leading her away from her cell. They stop at a room with a name that makes her heart sink 'Group Therapy', the 'Doctor' enters while the guards unstrap her. She can hear him talking to people on the other side about having a new patient joining them like she was the new girl in school, her enhanced hearing picks up a woman wondering who else made into maximum security before the 'Doctor' calls them in. The guards drag her in and the room falls silent then the boy with green hair starts laughing so uncontrollably that she's sure that if he wasn't chained to his chair he would fall out of it, she would be offended if she didn't already know how small and weak she currently looked. Some of the others looked disinterested though one of them looked angry, he had black hair with a white streak through it. She smiled sweetly at him in hopes to dissuade whatever he'd heard about her that made him angry at the mere sight of her, he and some of the others who where looking at her blinked in shock then his anger grows.</p><p>"What the fuck are you playing at asshole" He growls at the 'doctor' as the guards chain her to her chair, the 'doctor' sighs.</p><p>"Mister Todd-Wayne..." The man with the streak snarls viciously at that. "Would you like share with the group why you are so mad?"</p><p>"What the fuck is she doing here?!? She looks like she's not even 90 pounds soaking wet" Todd-Wayne exclaims angrily, she tilts her head to the side slightly as she watches the 'doctor', she's quite curious as to what he'd been told about her as well.</p><p>"I don't see why what she looks like has anything to do with what she's done" The 'doctor' counters.</p><p>"What did da little thing do anyway?" The blond woman with the different coloured pigtails asked.</p><p>"Well Miss Quinzel, according to her file she has the power to turn other people into super villain with butterfly's and create monsters with feathers, she has also terrorised Paris for six years before she was caught" She blinked as she absorbed all of the bullshit that had just been tossed at her feet, What The Fuck? Several of the people chained to their chairs start watching her with new found interest.</p><p>"According to her file? You don't believe it?" The man to her left asks locking his eyes onto the 'doctor'.</p><p>"Of course I don't Miss Cobblepot, look at her." Cobblepot snarls angrily as the man who looks like someone set half of him on fire strains against his restraints, the 'doctor' ignores them both and waves his hand at her. She feels slightly offended.</p><p>"Then we can get back to my question can't we, why the fuck is she here?" Todd-Wayne snarled.</p><p>"Because someone went to a lot of trouble to keep her locked up and who am I to ruin their fun" The 'doctor' shrugged as he said this ignoring the outraged shouts of the others. Once everyone was silent again he turned to her. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone Miss Dupain-Cheng" </p><p>She watched him for a moment debating weather to tell the truth or not, honesty won out. She was tired and it wasn't like she had anyone to lose anymore anyway. "Just the guardian of nineteen pieces of jewelry containing gods" He huffs probably thinking that she's joking and the boy with the green hair laughs again. Her smile ticks up a notch, they may be criminals but she had a weak spot for people who liked her jokes.</p><p>"This isn't a joke"</p><p>"I wasn't joking, not my fault that I'm so good at keeping my secret identity a, well, secret" She shrugs.</p><p>"Not very secret if ya tell everyone" Quinzel calls out.</p><p>"Well turns out my hero partner's father was the bad guy all along and once I stole his god containing jewelry back from him he framed me for everything so you know, there's that"</p><p>Mister Todd-Wayne studies her for a moment then he blinks. "Your telling the truth" All of the laughing stops abruptly. "Holy Fuck, your not lying!" He lets out a surprised laugh as everyone stares at her.</p><p>"Mister Todd-Wayne!" The 'doctor' growls and the green haired boy cuts him off.</p><p>"Oh don't call him that, I think old Brucie boy lost the right to call him a Wayne when he let dad beat the boy to death with a crowbar" He's laughing towards the end, Tigresse blinks then sees the truth of the statement on 'just Todd's?' face. The 'doctor' ignores him.</p><p>"How where you captured if you are the guardian of gods?" The man who looked like someone had set fire to half of him asked politely.</p><p>"Mister Dent!" The 'doctor' hissed trying to regain control of the room.</p><p>"Oh fuck off dear" The woman with the green skin and long red hair said as she leans forward seductively. "You're the only one who doesn't believe her here so do be quiet, I'm quite curious as well"</p><p>"Miss Isley, just look at her..."</p><p>"You just don't want to say Red Hood is right" Isley says. He growls and storms off, everyone glares at him as he leaves then the woman turns to her. "My names Poison Ivy darling, don't listen to that nasty human. He's just grumpy because you look like a tiny kitten and yet your in maximum security like the rest of us" She blinks at Poison Ivy then smiles at her.</p><p>"I'm Marinette but if we're going by our alter ego names then I'm currently Tigresse"</p><p>"Oh god, even your name makes you sound like a little kid. How the fuck did anyone believe you where a super villain?" The man to Red Hood's right said with a sigh before he introduced himself. "My name is Edward, also know as the Riddler" He sounded proud and man on his right rolled his eyes.</p><p>Soon everyone was calling out introductions like she was the new kid in class. There was Oswald (The Penguin), Pamela (Poison Ivy), Jonathan (Scarecrow), Harvey (Two-Face), Tim (Joker Jn), Harleen (Harley Quinn) and Jason (Red Hood). Their casual announcements of the villain personas makes her situation sink in and she starts to curl in on herself until Red Hood speaks up again.</p><p>"So how'd you get caught, don't think we didn't notice all the crazy shit that's gone on this week" Penguin huffs at his language and she feels the anger and betrayal burn under her skin.</p><p>"My parents let them into the house and when I wouldn't come out of my room they filled the room with this blue gas that made me pass out, my mother didn't even tell me there were police men on the other side of the trapdoor." She scoffs bitterly and stares at the floor, the room is silent until it's broken by Poison Ivy.</p><p>"Humans" She hisses.</p><p>"Did this villain happen to have a civilian name?" Scarecrow asked politely, Two-Face nodded along.</p><p>"Maybe we've heard of him?"</p><p>"Even if we didn't we might know someone who does." Penguin snarked next to her with a smirk meeting Red Hood's eyes.</p><p>"Or someone who would like too" He agrees with a matching smirk.</p><p>"I bet they would love a lesson in the art of smiles" Joker Jn says as he looks at her and smiles brightly. She blinks as she imagines Mr Agreste taking smiling lessons and can't hold back the her bell like laughter at the image, she laughs so had her sides hurt and tears prick the corners of her eyes. She doesn't notice the pleased look Joker Jn sends her way, eyes softer than they had been in a long time. This might be the worst thing to ever happen to her but she might end up with some friends in the end. Silver linings did exist after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marinette just wants it to be over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her laughing fit the room had descended into idle chatter, Poison Ivy and Harley made gooey eyes at each other, Two-Face started a conversation about politics with Penguin, Red Hood and Joker Jn started a competition about who could bad mouth batman best and Scarecrow and Riddler well...</p><p>"Are you full of beryllium, gold and titanium? Because you’re BE-AU-TI-FULL." The Riddler said with confidence, the Scarecrow smiled brightly at him.</p><p>"Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CU-TE" He shoots back and the Riddler turns bright red, spluttering that it wasn't true then looking away. The Scarecrow's smile turns soft for a moment then his mask is back in place and he's turning to judge the insult competition, Riddler sneaks a look at Scarecrow and looks disappointed when he finds him not looking. It is the cutest thing Marinette has ever seen but as all good thing it comes to an end.</p><p>Doctor Strange slams the doors back open silencing the room then walks back to his seat, a group of guards follow him. The guards step behind each of them and place the barrels of their guns to the backs of everyone's heads. Doctor Strange looks strait at her.</p><p>"You don't know the rules yet Miss Dupain-Cheng so I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, don't back talk me again. Now I would suggest that you don't move, it would be a shame if you left us so soon." She blinks at the threat than smiles softly at him, he rears back as if she's struck him.</p><p>"Of course doctor" She says then stills completely, the others look at her like she's grown a second head until she starts slowly fading from view. The guard behind her panics and shoves her head forward with his gun snapping her back into full focus.</p><p>"What was that Miss Dupain-Cheng" Strange snarls, she keeps her smile up.</p><p>"What's wrong doctor you told me not to move."</p><p>"Why where you disappearing?" He hisses.</p><p>"Because I'm Tigresse doctor, I'm only visible when I'm moving" It's silent for a moment the Joker Jn bursts into laughter again and any attempts to get the session back on track after that fail miserably. Soon Strange has them strapped onto their tables and moving back to their cells. Not before he strikes her across the face in front of them all though, it's a weak play for dominance that she meets with the same sweet smile she's been giving him the whole time.<br/>"I look forward to paying you back for that" She says gently looking him strait in the eyes, he snarls and storms away.</p><p>Back in her cell Marinette massages her cheek with weak fingers, something is wrong with her. She would never have reacted like that before, now that she thinks about it there are a lot of things she wouldn't have done before she woke up here. She spends the rest of the day trying to find the cause but ends up empty handed, she resolves to ask whoever is their when she wakes up. She slowly dragged her self to the bed in the corner of the cell but doesn't have the strength to pull herself up so she just drags the blanket onto the floor.</p><p>She wakes up to Ziggy floating in front of her face, they smile at her but it's strained. "Why as my personality changing each time I transform?" She asks before they can say anything, they look at her with wide guilty eyes.</p><p>"It's not changing!" They say too quickly. "It's just... just shifting, yah, It's just shifting so that your a better match for...us?" They trail off as she glares.</p><p>"What does shifting mean?" She says shortly and Ziggy shrinks back.</p><p>"It's still you... just some traits get... stronger?" Marinette raises an unimpressed eye brow then sighs.</p><p>"Why?" It's been the worst week of her life and she's tired, so tired.</p><p>"It helps us use more magic if we're emotionally connected... are.... are you upset with us?" Ziggy whispers and Marinette sighs again.</p><p>"No Ziggy, I'm not upset but I would like to know these things in the future OK?" Ziggy nods happily. "Ziggy, transform me"</p><p>She lays back and waits for her new power to activate... nothing happens. She blinks and tilts her head as she looks around, the only thing that's different is the fact that the ceiling was getting further away... WAIT! She scrambles to grab onto something but its too late, she sinks right through the floor and lands on top of Red Hood who is apparently in the cell under her. He lets out an Oof at the unexpected weight and Joker Jn who's in the cell across from him laughs. In the next second she's under him with his hand around her throat, she blinks up at him and he blinks back down at her then he's shoving himself up and into the back wall</p><p>"Shit Tigresse, I didn't know that it was you. How the fuck did you get in here?" He whisper shouts so he doesn't alert the guards.</p><p>"Chèvre"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm Chèvre today" She says calmly, there's a slight dreamy undertone to her voice but she ignores it. "And I came from there" She makes a half-hearted wave to his ceiling. He looks at her, the ceiling, then back at her. He looks like he doesn't believe her at first but then she starts sinking again, he looks panicked as he yanks her into his arms. After a moment he tries to set her on her feet but her legs give out under neath her, he yanks her back into his hold and she feels a blush traveling up her cheeks.</p><p>"Is this another part of your powers? Not being able to stand while your sinking? I've got to say that this is one shitty power Pixie-Pop" He rumbles as he sits on his bed, arranging her so she's sitting comfortably on his lap, it seems that they have both figured out that she can't phase through other people.</p><p>"No, this is from when I was sedated" She said as she leaned back, enjoying kind human contact for the first time in six (seven?) years. He stiffened under her and Joker Jn abruptly stops laughing.</p><p>"Sedated?" He asks casually and she nods sleepily.</p><p>"For a year" She mumbled then fell asleep. She was woken up later by the shouts of guards. They drag her back up to her cell and toss her in, she already misses Red Hood's body heat. She curls up into a ball and sobs for the first time since she arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For every hour away I'll spend a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wakes up the next morning lighter as she becomes Guenon, she laughs all day. The poor guards spend the whole day wondering why banana's keep multiplying whenever they blink. It's great and Xuppu agrees with a wide grin, it is completely overshadowed however when the next day comes and she becomes Lapine.</p><p>Nothing happens for the first hour which puts her on edge, more on edge she should say because apparently the emotion Fluff makes dominant is her anxiety over being late which sucks. But then she feels the hands of a clock striking the hour and she's yanked into the burrow. She doesn't have time to look around before she's yanked back out, she doesn't land in her cell. From what she can tell the room has been carved out of a cave somewhere really hot, the only thing she can see in the room are the door on one end and a baby lying on a thin blanket on the other end. She does a double take, what the fuck. She's not wrong or seeing things, there is a baby lying on the floor crying without any adults present. She drags herself over to the tiny thing and pulls it close. The little baby stops crying when she touches it but it does flinch and it makes her so mad, she shushes it gently as she slowly pets it and soon it's curled on her chest clutching on for dear life. She finds out the it's a boy when she changes his diaper for the first time and hates every second that no one turns up to take care of him. Hours later they're pulled out of their peace when the door unlocks, the boy sends her a terrified look and she tries to pull him tighter but as soon as the door starts to open she's yanked back into her cell. She hates it, she hates everything. The boy was in danger and she was taken away before she could help! </p><p>She spends so long angry about what happened that she doesn't notice the hour passing, she does notice that on the one hour mark she's yanked back into the little boys room. He's bigger then she last saw him but he's still a baby, to her horror it looks like someone had tried to beat him to death. He eyes snap open at the sound of her dragging herself over then when he sees her he bursts into tears, she clutches him to her chest and cries with him. The day passes as she tends to his wounds and sings quiet songs. Then just like before, the door starts to open and she's dragged away.</p><p>She pays more attention this time and finds out that she's been dropped of right after she left so no one even knows that she's just spent two days out of her cell, as the hour draws to a close she can't help but be excited and extremely worried to see the little boy again. He's not injured when she turns back up but he is bigger again and this time he can speak! He's also just as excited to see her, he helps her into a sitting position then sits in her lap and tells her everything that she's missed since she saw him last as she runs her fingers through his hair. </p><p>That becomes the pattern for the next few visits then, when he's seven, he asks her why she can't walk. She knows by the look on his face that he's just curious so she tells him everything she can without giving away her identity, she's not stupid, she can clearly see that the boy is being trained by assassin's and she can't fuck up the timeline by letting him kill her enemies no matter how much she wants to. He listens to her whole explanation without a word but she can tell that he's angry, once she's done he opens his mouth but she never hears what he has to say because she's yanked away again. It's frustrating being on a timer in a place without any way to tell its passing. </p><p>He's all smiles when she returns and it makes her slightly worried at first but soon she's relaxes when he doesn't mention anything, she should have known better because her boy is both smart and patient. He waits for her to go and return the next year before he slowly starts needling for little bits of information, her favorite food here, her favorite book there. She doesn't notice until she hears him mutter about checking France that she's been tricked and she can't even be man at him because she's so impressed at his deduction skills, his cheeks turn a bright pink when she tells him this and it makes up for her being pulled away again.</p><p>As soon as she returns she knows that this is the last time, she feels it in the pulsing in her veins, she's at the end of her day in Arkhum and soon she'll wake up to a new kwami and a new set of powers she can't control. The boy smiles at her but he can tell something is wrong the moment he sees her face. He refuses to let her go when she tells him, determined to make her stay by sheer force of will alone even though it's never worked in the past.</p><p>"It's OK darling" She whispers gently as she runs her fingers through his hair, he snarls at her and pulls her tighter against him.</p><p>"You can't leave." He hisses angrily into her neck. "You can't!" She curls her arms around him with as much strength as she can muster when her neck starts to get wet.</p><p>"Shhh darling, it'll be okay."</p><p>"Don't lie to me! Your leaving! I won't let you! Your not allowed!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice. I can't control it" She whispers into the hair of the nine year old.</p><p>"Try!"</p><p>"I have ever since I first turned up."</p><p>"Try harder!" She lets out a little wet chuckle at that, then she hears the door click and knows her time is up. He looks at her frantically and says "My names Damian al Ghul, I don't care how long it takes but I WILL find you" The door opens before she can answer and she's dropped back in her cell. She falls asleep numb but when she wakes up too Longg all she feels is rage.</p><p>Dragonne terrifies the guard in her anger, she spends most of the day as an angry ball of lightning. Spitting and crackling in powerful waves of pure energy, they try to gas her cell on the insistence of doctor Strange but she just turns into Wind Dragon and create a violent tornado until they stop. She's slightly disappointed when the bed doesn't even scratch the glass when its thrown into it. They stop trying to calm her after that and just watch her cell weary until she falls asleep. None of the guards fight it when the next day as Jument she opens a portal into Red Hood's cell, Red Hood takes one look at her then picks her up and spends the day cuddling her while he and Joker Jn snark at each other. The guards take her back at the end of the day but she can tell that they are being gentler, they even place her on the bed! Progress.</p><p>Her day as Renarde is spent rewarding the guards. She create an illusion around the whole cell block that makes it look like a fantasy wonderland, mythical creatures roaming around and all. Several of them come over to thank her, one even tells her that he sent a video of himself petting a unicorn to his daughter. Her heart feels lighter. As Abeille she spends the day shooting the ceiling with paralyzing darts, one of the guards (the one who made the video) asks her why she's doing it and is genuinely shocked to hear that she can't stop herself from using her powers so she's trying to do it in a way that doesn't inconvenience anyone. It's looks like he might have spread the word because after that the guards who weren't on duty when she was Renarde stop glaring at her as they go passed.</p><p>It's on her day as Paonne that she finally meets the Batman, It started as a normal day. She opened her eyes and was meet with Duusuu who was super excited to see her again, they had chatted for a while about what had happened so far then once they had run out of things to say she had transformed. She almost fell out of her bed with the tidal wave of emotions of everyone around her but managed to settle down, after a few minutes she felt a particularly strong one and summoned a feather. She didn't send it off though, instead she let it float around her cell. As time passes she adds more feathers until her whole cell is filled with the dancing things, she wasn't really paying attention to the world outside her cell until she felt a stab of hurt from Joker Jn followed extremely closely by an explosion of rage from Red Hood</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU FUCKER!" She heard faintly from below her. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?" She doesn't know what is said in reply but Jn feels more hurt and Red gets angrier. "AND YOU LET HIM LIVE?!? AGAIN!!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I SWEAR THAT AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT AFTER THE FUCKER THAT HURT SUNSHINE!!" The person must say something wrong because soon the guards are rushing to the cell below her. It takes a while but soon the emotions calm down enough for her to stop worrying about them, she's so focused on them that she doesn't notice she has guests until she hears a breathless</p><p>"Wow" Her eyes snap up and she sees the famed Batman with another man in a super suit, the other man is right up to the glass with a look of wonder on his face as he watches her feathers. She feels herself smile at him gently but she can't help herself, his emotions are screaming his childlike joy at her display.</p><p>"I'm glad you like them" She says as she creates another and lets it float towards him, she stops it at the glass like the rest. His eyes snap to her as the Batman steps closer.</p><p>"Who are you?" Batman growls out.</p><p>"Paonne, who are you two? I've never seen you before" They both look at her strangely until they hear a shout from Joker Jn.</p><p>"Don't let them near you sunshine or your end up in the Joker's hands" He laughs but she can now she can tell how forced it is.</p><p>"Your sunshine?" The not-Batman asks.</p><p>"It seems so, would you not introduce yourselves? It's quite rude not to you know" Batman narrows his eyes at her but the not-Batman's eyes widen.</p><p>"Oh sorry, I'm Nightwing" She smiles at him.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you, I'd shake your hand but well..." She trails off and he snorts, she smiles brighter.</p><p>"Who hurt you?" Batman questions, she lets out a bell like laugh.</p><p>"I'd tell you but then my friends would know and I'm sure you know what would happen then, I'm quite sure you put all of them in here after all." He watches her thoughtfully for a moment then turns and walks away, Nightwing follows after him but not before sending her a bright smile. She wonders what the world's greatest detective will find when he goes looking as she watches her feathers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marinette makes two more friends (maybe more if you count the guards)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wakes too Tikki, finally. She would be overjoyed at seeing her old friend if they didn't look like they royally fucked up, Marinette takes a deep breath and sighs. "What did you do?" Tikki looks away and mumbles something she can't hear, Marinette waits and Tikki winces.</p><p>"I said that this was my fault"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>".... because you've been the best guardian we've had in a long while and I... We didn't want to loose you. But it wasn't meant to be this way I promise, we were just supposed to be connected. We underestimated Hawkmoth and we're sooo sorry" Marinette watches them silently for a moment.</p><p>"What did you do?" She repeats and Tikki shies away.</p><p>"We just wanted to keep you" They whine.</p><p>"Tikki!" She says sharply.</p><p>"...You were going to give up on being ladybug once you caught Hawkmoth... you ... I... We didn't want you to just be like Master Fu who stopped using us... So we made a plan to make sure you couldn't but we knew you would never let us merge with you without it being the last resort... so we made it the last resort..." Marinette doesn't move, this can't be right... They can't be suggesting that... "When you were close to fixing Duusuu Plagg flew over to the Agreste house and told Adrien that because of your new guardian power you accidentally summoned all of the miraculous and that he couldn't be Chat Noir again until you gave it back.... He woke up his father to tell him while Plagg flew back... Kaalki made sure not to eat so that..."</p><p>"Tikki, transform me" Marinette says, cutting them off. She lies there trying to stop the panic attack that's threatening to consume her, they had done this to her! She had trusted them and they had done this to her! Why? Because they where scared she wouldn't want to run along roof tops at night anymore?!? They could have just asked! They could have done anything but this!</p><p>Her thoughts are cut off by a red shard of glass with black dots landing on her stomach, she twirls it in-between her fingers. She can't be Ladybug, not after this. She thinks for a moment then an idea pops into her head, she was Ladybug in Paris (an English name) so it only makes sense that now she's in America she should go by Coccinelle (a French name). She tucks the glass shard up her suit sleeve when she here's the sound of boots coming closer. It's Doctor Strange and a small army of guards.</p><p>"Are you done with your temper tantrum Miss Dupain-Cheng" He says, she ignores him.</p><p>"How are you guys doing?" She asks the guards, a few smile at her but they don't answer. She understands, Doctor Strange glares at her then barked at one of the guards.</p><p>"Get her on the table, we're on a time limit" The guard opens the door and two more step in to strap her to the table.</p><p>"We're sorry" The one on her right says but she's not to worried, she gets the feeling that this is going to turn out as a good thing for her somehow.</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't blame you" They don't answer, they just start wheeling her after Strange.</p><p>She is taken deep underground and through another cell block filled with inmates she hasn't meet yet, she makes sure to smile at everyone she can because they all look so sad and angry... Well it's obvious what her dominant emotion is as Coccinelle. One of the inmates, a giant Crocodile man follows her curiously until he hits the end of his cell. Then with a jerk she's pushed into a room filled with wires and tubes, in the centre is a man dangled from the ceiling writhing in pain.</p><p>"Stop!" She shouts, startling one of the scientists into actually turning off the machine. "Your hurting him! Are you okay sir?" The man looks at her panting then his eyes widen.</p><p>"Juro por todos los dioses, bruja, que si planeas lastimar a este niño, haré que tu muerte sea larga y dolorosa" He snarls at the scientist by the controls who gulps but looks like she understands what he said just as much as she did. Which isn't anything at all, then he turns to her. "I am well pequeña mariquita, do not worry for me" Strange claps his hands.</p><p>"Well now that your done with introductions I want her strapped to medical table" The guards comply while the scientists watch her wearily, the large man starts fighting his bonds and snarling in the unknown language. One of the guards gives her hand a quick squeeze when Strange's back is turned then they both leave. "Now, I've noticed that your quite powerful, ability wise but physically you are quite weak." He turns to her and shoves a needle into her arm through her suit sleeve, she hisses in pain but he ignores her and walks up to the scientist who turned off the machine. "I didn't tell you to stop doctor Young" He says casually then slams the switch from off to on.</p><p>The large man cries out in pain before he grits his teeth and she watches the green liquid slowly travel from him to her, it takes a second after the liquid disappears under her skin for the extreme burning to appear. She screams and jerks her arm, the glass shard she had forgotten about slices through her sleeve and the tube connected to the needle. The liquid starts to spill over her arm as the scientists run around trying to stop the machine, they are quite unlucky because when Strange slammed the switch he got it stuck. </p><p>When they have finally gotten the machine to stop the large man starts laughing at them, she uses his distraction to whisper. "Miraculous Ladybug" Which gets rid of the glass and fixes both the tube and the tear in her sleeve. </p><p>Strange is fuming when doctor Young tells him that they don't have enough venom to continue the experiment and will have to wait for Bane to naturally create more before they try again but that doesn't matter to her because she feels stronger, like whatever they did to her managed to push her back to the level of mobility she had before she woke up here. She makes sure to be just as boneless as before when the guards move to strap her back onto her moving table as well as smile at Bane so that he knows that she's okay. His eyes flicker to her arm and he nods his head to show her that he saw what she did, her smile turns into a cheeky grin. She can still hear his laughter as they drag her through the unknown cell block, the Crocodile man follows her again and she smiles brightly at him. His grin is one of the most terrifying things she's ever seen but it makes her happy that she's the one that caused it. Soon she's back in her cell, she waits for the guards to leave then slowly pushes her self up. When the strain she's so used to doesn't appear she cries, she pushes herself further and slowly gets onto her knees. When that works she uses the bed to stand, she lets the bed go and stands tall for the first time in twenty-five days and then collapses onto the floor and sobs.</p><p>She wakes to Nooroo.<br/>"Nooroo, transform..."</p><p>"We didn't know" They cut her off then flinch violently, it reminds her so much of Damian that she closes her mouth and nods for them to continue. "Myself and Duusuu did not know about the others plan, all we knew was that you saved us and had been caught. We agreed with the others when we started the merging process because we couldn't see another way out and..." They take a deep breath. "I couldn't stand the thought of going back to him, I was blinded by my selfish desire to feel safe for once that I... I should have seen it, They were too prepared. I'm sorry" She looks at them then gently opens her arms, Nooroo freezes for a second then flies strait into her arms and cries. She holds them until they stop shaking, they look up at her and nod.</p><p>"Nooroo, transform me"</p><p>One would think that being Papillon would be the same as being Paonne, that was wrong. They where so different it was laughable, she's still hit with a rush of emotions but they are dulled slightly. To make up for that fact however, she can tell why they feel the way that they do. She know that Scarecrow is so in love with Riddler at that moment because of another pick up line (You’re hotter than sulfur hydroxide mixed with ethyl acetate) and that Two-Face is feeling proud father feelings because Red Hood and Joker Jn have buried the hatchet and decided to focus their energy into planning Batman's death. She also knew that the video guard (she really needs to find out his name) is over the moon because his daughter has decided she wants to dress up as him at Halloween, she can hear the words "I'm dressing as a hero this year which is why I need one of your uniforms" going around on repeat. She's avoiding Harley and Poison Ivy because the last time she checked she was almost knocked over by their lust and she really never wanted to see the image that flashed up ever again. Her day is once again ruined by Strange, he struts up to her cell like yesterday didn't happen and has the guards pick her up and place her on her table.</p><p>His smile is sharp as he says "You've got some visitors." Then the guards are wheeling her after him.</p><p>They take her to a white room, it's split into two by a wall of glass. The only thing on her side is a chair covered in straps, on the other side is a coffee table and a comfortable looking couch. The guards sit her down and strap her in the walk to the door, they don't leave. While she waits she creates butterflies and lets them fly around the room, the guards loosen a little at the display then the door opens and they stiffen again. She looks through the glass at the feelings of hatred (<em>How dare she use the butterfly miraculous! Who told her they were coming?</em>), lust (<em>Several images of her as both Marinette and Ladybug in compromising positions</em>), wonder (<em>Such beautiful butterflies! They all GLOW!</em>), sadness (<em>Where did we go wrong?</em>), anger (<em>How dare they!!!!!!</em>) and curiosity (<em>Do all of her powers revolve around creating light shows? Why is she here?</em>). She almost laughs, at herself and them because this might just be her worst nightmare and her best dream all rolled into one. On the other side of the glass is Gabriel Agreste (hatred), Adrien Agreste (lust), Nightwing (wonder), her parents (sadness), Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling (anger), and Batman (curiosity).</p><p>"Hello" She says politely as she uses the charged emotions to make more butterflies.</p><p>"Hi Paonne! You look different today" Nightwing says, right up to the glass again.</p><p>"It's Papillon today" She says softly and she encourages the butterflies to land on the glass in front of him, he laughs bringing a small smile to her face.</p><p>"Good afternoon Papilon" Batman says she turns her smile to him.</p><p>"Good afternoon, you still haven't introduced yourself" She feels a quick little burst of amusement (<em>Still clinging to that?</em>) from him but his face shows nothing.</p><p>"Batman" She smiles brighter.</p><p>"Hello Batman, it's lovely to meet you" She feels the lust turn into annoyance (<em>Why isn't she paying attention to me? She's <strong>my</strong> princess!</em>), good, fuck him the back stabbing coward.</p><p>"Marinette" Penny says in an emotionless voice but she can feel the rage (<em>How dare they! How dare they! <strong>How dare they!</strong></em>).</p><p>"Yes Penny?" The anger (<em>Who the fuck dared to talk to her about them?!</em>) almost explodes out of both of them, she almost flinches but stops herself.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Papillon blinks, weren't they angry with her? Why would they ask that?</p><p>"...No... why are you asking Penny?" The anger <em>(I'll kill the fuckers!</em>) shoots up more and Penny snaps.</p><p>"It's aunt Marinette, I don't know who told you that it was different but they were lying!" She's hissing by the end and Jagged in nodding angrily (<em>Whoever said differently is going to be fed to Fang!</em>) along, her parents look shocked while Mr Agreste looks furious. Nightwing has stars in his eyes but she can tell that its because he's a Jagged Stone fan.</p><p>"But she..." Her father starts but Jagged whips around not unlike her time as wind dragon.</p><p>"I don't care what you think you disgusting waste of spaces, your the ones who signed off on her being sedated" She blinks, shocked. Nightwing and Batman are just as shocked as her but Jagged isn't done. "And look where that got her! Shipped off the the most dangerous insane asylum in the world without a chance to even defend herself, what kind of parent does that to their CHILD?!?"</p><p>"But look at..." He turns on her mother.</p><p>"The what?" He snarls. "The butterflies? Don't make me laugh woman. Hawkmath was a weak ass bitch who could only make one butterfly at a time! Look at her! The whole room is filled with them! You really think that if she was Hawkmoth we would have stood a fucking chance in hell?!? Not to mention that we've seen the fucker and its obvious that its a middle aged man. Do you really not care about YOUR CHILD enough to not know their sex and age? I'm telling you this now, as soon as we get her out of here I'm going to sue you both for as much abuse and neglect charges I can now get the fuck out before you upset MY NIECE!" He roars the last bit and her mother runs from the room crying, her father follows after sending a glare (<em>This is all <strong>your</strong> fault. We should have just had an abortion.</em>) her way. Jagged takes a deep breath then turns to her and smiles. "Rock on little niece, hows it going?" Penny makes an offended face and slaps the back of his head, she laughs.</p><p>"It's OK, I've made some friends I think so I'm not too lonely. How have things been for you?" He beams at her, she continued to ignore the Agreste's as she and Nightwing talked to Jagged about how his latest world tour was doing, at one point Jagged decides to give Nightwing his autograph while Penny asks for costume advice for an upcoming photo shoot. All to soon they both have to leave but they promises that they would be back soon with an update on their progress on her release. Then it was just her, her guards, the Agreste's and the Bats.</p><p>"We would like to talk to her alone" Mr Agreste told Batman in his most authoritative voice, Adrien was back to running his eyes over her.</p><p>She felt a spike of uncertainty (<em>He's not actually going to leave her with these guys right? They clearly aren't here for a good reason.</em>) from the guards that dissipated as the Batman looked Mr Agreste strait in the eye and said. "No" Mr Agreste spluttered and Adrien turned to look at Batman shocked. Nightwing wasn't paying attention to them but she could still tell that she was alert.</p><p>"Could I touch one?" He asked her, she tilted her head. "I saw one of the wings go though the glass, I know your keeping them on your side. Can I?" She watched him for a moment longer then turned to the guards behind her, they both looked shocked.</p><p>"Would it be OK? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" They both blinked at her then the one on the right nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, sure" She smiled then turned back to Nightwing.</p><p>"Take off your glove" He looked confused and it made her lips curl a bit. "They aren't butterflies, they are little wisps of magic that are used to make champions. To do this they merge with something non-living to create a connection between the champion and the one who sends the magic out. It won't take affect if it lands on your bare skin" She explains then realises that the Agreste/Batman argument has stopped. Mr Agreste looks and feels pissed (<em>How dare she revile how <strong>my</strong> miraculous works!</em>)</p><p>"Don't let her trick you, she's turn you into a monster to break herself out!" He shouts, Nightwing looks him right in the eye then he peels his glove off.</p><p>Mr Agreste snarls and storms out, shouting at some one beyond the door that he demanded to speak to her alone next time while he dragged Adrien out. Adrien gave her his most disappointed look before the door closes. She looks back to the guards to make sure their still okay with her doing this, they seem to be avoiding the butterflies more now but they still nod. She slowly directs the one Nightwing had his eyes on the most through the glass and onto his outstretched hand, Batman is stiff until it lands and nothing happens. Nightwing's face lights up like a little kid as he reaches up and slowly pets it (<em>It's so warm.</em>). </p><p>They leave after an hour, Nightwing spends the time slowly getting covered in butterflies after he insisted he take his top off so more could land on him and Batman interrogates her about how she got to Arkhum, she holds nothing back but the extent of her powers now that she doesn't have to worry about eavesdroppers. She can feel the guards growing horror as they realise that she's actually a hero and not just lying. They don't complain about the army of butterflies that follow them back to her cell and they keep the door open for them even though they know that they could just phase through the glass. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This is a Un-fur-tunate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She and Plagg watch each other weary, she's doesn't know if they had been in on the plan from the beginning with Tikki meeting up to tell them or if Tikki had convinced them when they had popped into her bag, the only thing that is certain is that they were the one who set it all in motion. She assumes that Plagg's weariness is because they don't know how mad she is, they both stay like this until they hear footsteps approaching. Only then does she transform.</p><p>It's Doctor Strange, how Un-fur-tunate... Oh God No! You've got to be Kitten me! This is the dominant emotion from Plagg?!? Puns! How is puns an emotion!! This is Litter-ally the worst. She cries Hiss-terically in her mind as the guards pick her up and put her on her table. In fact, she spends the whole journey distressed about it. This might be worse than the betrayal. They all end up back at the group therapy room and she's a little excited to see everyone after yesterday, at least she is until Harley starts laughing at her as soon as she enters the room. She pouts and refuses to look at her as the guards move her to her chair, it makes Harley laugh louder. Red Hood takes pity on her after five minuets.</p><p>"Who are you today?" He asks gruffly, shooting the now snickering Harley a glare.</p><p>"Chatte, it's nice to know that at least one of you is my Fur-end" She closes her eyes in pain as Joker Jn bursts out laughing, Red Hood and Penguin blink at her shocked while Two-face sighs. Scarecrow and Riddler however seem to take her words as a challenge.</p><p>"It would seem that we've stumbled upon a Fur-midable opponent, Scarecrow"</p><p>"You are right dear Riddler, it would seem that she's Feline Claw-ver" Her eyes snap open. Her slitted pupils shrink as her cat-like grin grows, even her belt-tail starts to swish playfully.</p><p>"Are Mew challenging me? Purr-fect, this is going to be Purr-ty easy." They narrow their eyes right back at her.</p><p>"Paw-don me but did Mew truly think that Mew could win this? Mew might need to get your Cat-titude checked Chatte, it's Claw-ful Un-fur-tunate that we have to dash your hopes like this" Riddler says with a smirk.</p><p>"This is true, Purr-haps we should stop here. We wouldn't want to let you fall into Mew-sery at how In-fur-ior Mew are to us in this. It's A-paw-ling to think of Mew upset, maybe we should all Fur-get that this happened" Scarecrow adds over the loud grown from everyone else.</p><p>"Meow Meta-fur-kitty it's a Paw-sibility you could beat me but it would be Furry unlikely. Fur real though, your going to need a lot more knowledge on cat Hiss-tory to Cat-ch up. I'm Paw-some" She shoots back, eyes twinkling as the vain in doctor Strange's head pulses.</p><p>"Your Kitten me, us lose! Hiss-terical! Mew should be more careful of what Mew say going Fur-ward. Mew may get into trouble making empty promises." Riddler seems proud of His self and she can't help but cut Scarecrow off.</p><p>"Not with both of you doing the bare Mew-nimum. It's very Fur-tunate for me that you don't even seem to be trying. Oh well, I guess i'll Fur-ever be the champion." Riddler huffed.</p><p>"Your Litter-ally the most annoying brat. Honestly, that was the most Cat-astrophic sentence I've ever heard. Who taught you to Litter-ate? You should have them fired, I may just go Cat-atonic with the sheer stupidity of it" She opens her mouth but Strange losses his temper.</p><p>"ENOUGH!!!!" The suddenness of it makes her jump, this is apparently the trigger for her powers because next thing she knows she's sitting on the floor in a pile of ash. Everyone is looking at her like she has grown a second head and she fights the urge to check.</p><p>"...Opps?"</p><p>It's nothing but chaos from that point. The guards keep their guns on her while a new chair is bought, Strange actually looks slightly scared of her and her fellow inmates (mostly Harley) think that this is the most awesome thing that they have ever seen OMG. Several of them look at her like they are reevaluating where they put her on their danger scale and she can't tell whether she's offended that they thought her so weak or smug that she managed to trick them into dismissing her as a threat. The unknown look Red Hood levels on her makes her settle on smug, that and the fact that Strange has them sent to their cells early because he's such a scaredy cat. Geez, apparently she's also a little shit as Chatte.... What was that look? It's driving her insane, why couldn't she have been Paonne or Papillon? Then she wouldn't be overthinking this... but then she wouldn't have seen it to begin with. She grabs her pillow to scream into but it turns to dust as she picks it up, she let's out an aggravated scream. Most of the guards watch her wearily but Video guard comes up to the glass</p><p>"You okay kid?" She looks at him, covered in dust, and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. He snorts. "You want to talk about it?" She watches him for a moment the sighs and lets her head fall onto her now pillow-less bed.</p><p>"What did it mean?" She asks eventually, he looks at her confused.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The look" She says, frustrated. He stairs at her blankly. "The one Red Hood gave me after I turned the chair to dust. What does it mean?" He obviously has no idea what she's talking about but the guard behind him does if his snort is anything to go by. It takes her a second but she recognizes him as the one who brought the new chair. "Don't laugh, tell me! I'm so confused!" He opens his mouth.</p><p>"Yeah Cash! Tell her!" Joker Jn shouts in glee followed closely by a...</p><p>"I Swear To Every God That Exists Cash If You Say One Fucking Word I'm Going To Hunt You Down!" From Red Hood, she hears him hit his ceiling for good measure.</p><p>"Then you tell me!" She shouts to her floor as Cash shuts his mouth. Red Hood lets out a string of curses in several languages... she ignores the heat that ignites and glares at the floor. "Cash" She says as she looks to him. "I have the ability to turn anything I touch to dust. Tell me what his look meant!" He takes a step back though he does open his mouth again.</p><p>"Don't You Fucking Dare Cash! You Know I'll Do It!" Cash alternates his eyes between her and her floor then sighs.</p><p>"Sorry kitten but I'm more scared of him then you" She lets out an offended shout as Cash walks away while Red Hood lets out a relived little laugh. Bastard.</p><p>Wayzz is also silent when she wakes but its more of a calming silence than a tense one, she has a feeling that her time with him will be pretty mellow. She is both wrong and right, being Tortue is a calming experience. Her mind takes to categorising her memories allowing for her to think more objectively, it makes her realise that while this is the end result it is not the desired outcome. She may be mad at them for the for a while but eventually she's going to forgive the Kwami. However, it would seem that Doctor Strange has taken offence to her scaring him the day before and is determined to make her life hell. He starts off by having her dragged into his office then spends around five hours trying to psychoanalysis her, she stops listening after the first sentence. At the end he gets so mad at her that he tries to smack her across the face again but a shield pops up, his wrist makes a sickening crunch as it makes contact and she's dragged back to her cell while he goes to medical. He doesn't stop there though much to her annoyance, soon he's having her dragged back through the mystery cell block to the room with Bane. The crocodile man actually laughs when he sees her which terrifies the guards walking her table down.</p><p>"I'm Tortue, it's lovely to meet you!" She shouts and he laughs louder.</p><p>"Killer Croc" She gets back before the doors shut. Bane is both pissed off at her being back and glad to see her.</p><p>"You are back pequeña mariquita, though you look more like a pequeña tortuga today" He says as she's set up.</p><p>"I am, It is good to see you again. How have you been? I hope that they do not keep you here all of the time"</p><p>"I am well pequeña tortuga so do not worry. I have a different cell that they take me to when they are done with me"</p><p>"Oh? Is it nice, well, does it have everything that you need?" The guards that brought her share an amused look behind Strange's back while the scientists look terrified that Bane has taken to her.</p><p>She ignores them all as she continued her chat with the giant man. Then one of the scientists tries to put the needle in her arm, after finding out that they can't roll up her sleeve Strange orders them to do it through the sleeve like he did last time. Bane is tense as she goes to do it then lets out a bellowing laugh as the little green shield appears preventing it. They try again and again until Strange gets so mad that he takes the needle and tries to jam it into her neck, the needle snaps. Turns out that it was the last one of the right size and that they had to buy more, Oh No, whatever shall she do. Bane looks like he's having the time of his life as she's wheeled out, she's glad she can make him laugh in a place like this. She knows that she doesn't have a lot of time in this new cell block so she shouts her question as soon as she enters.</p><p>"Hi again Mr Croc! How have you been since I last saw you?" The other inmates look at her strangely but they're smiling so she thinks that it's a good strange.</p><p>"They feed me" Is his answer which makes her snort.</p><p>"Fool" Mutters a man that has a glass cell like her, it's the only other pure containment cell she's seen so far. She can't really see him because the cell is filled with a white gas but he seems to be find by the sound of his voice.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Tortue! Who are you?" The man stills in his cell as she's wheeled by.</p><p>"Mr Freeze" He says eventual, the gas makes more sense now.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you!" She shouts as she's pulled into the lift back up to her floor.</p><p>The lights have been out for about ten minutes but she's finding it hard to sleep, she had de-transformed already and Wayzz had joined the other kwami. If she was correct then she would be seeing Orikko again tomorrow, she wasn't sure how she would feel about seeing the kwami she talked to before the revelation. She wouldn't be mad at Duusuu because Nooroo had assured her that they didn't know but everyone else... she closed her eyes and tried to force sleep, she was just on the cusp when she heard Joker Jn cry out. It sounded like he had awoken from a nightmare, she started <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ozwg7Wqt4I">singing</a> automatically.</p><p>Once she was done it was silent, then after she was close to sleep again he speaks. "Thank you Chatte" It's barely loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>"Marinette, it's OK if you call me Marinette"</p><p>"... My names Tim" He sounds like he's crying and it breaks her heart. "How old are you?" He asks her.</p><p>"Nineteen if it's true that I spent a year sedated, what about you?"</p><p>"I'm fourteen, what was your favourite thing to do before you where caught?" She smiled, his voice sounded stronger.</p><p>"I liked to make clothes, I was good at it too. I had a website that people went to so that they could buy what I made" He made a little noise that she assumed meant that he wanted her to continue so she did. "My first site was trashed by some of my classmates after they started believing the words of a liar so I had to make a new one anonymously... If I tell you the name you have to promise you won't tell anyone Tim"</p><p>"I promise"</p><p>"It was called MDC and..." He let out an actual sequel.</p><p>"YOUR MDC!!! Did you hear that big brother?!?" She hears a chuckle from under her that makes her face warm though she has no idea why.</p><p>"Sure did little brother"</p><p>"OMG, I'm a huge fan!!! Your work is always so flawless but it's also extremely creative! And you sung to me! This is the best night ever" He sighs happily and she can't help but smile brighter.</p><p>"When we get out of here I'll make you a new wardrobe" She's rewarded with a scream of delight.</p><p>"Do I get one too Marinette" Red Hood rolls the R in her name and her brain melts. God, what is wrong with her, it almost feels like when she first met... No. She can not have a crush on an inmate in an INSANE ASYLUM. She finds herself answering anyway.</p><p>"Of course" Tim cuts her off before she can say anything else, thank god, to talk to her about colors and designs for his new look. Red Hood (Jason he corrects at some point) throws his opinions in every so often and soon Orikko is appearing in front of her. She has never been so glad to see someone in her life, Tim and Jason also appreciate the sudden awareness they get when she transforms into Coq and her power activates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The grand escape (for like, an hour)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life moves on slowly, Strange tries to experiment on her, she attends group therapy, she attends one on one therapy. Her powers are still out of control but the constant pain she feels has lessened from excruciating to extreme agony, she thinks that after a year of constant transformations she might at mild pain. Whoo achievable goals.</p><p>She's Guenon again and it's still hilarious to see the guards reacting to the bananas, What do they do? Why do more keep turning up? Should they ask? She having a ball which is the universes sigh that something needs to happen. The alarm turns on just as suddenly as it is cut off, the voice that comes over the speakers sends both Jason and Tim into a panic attack. She immediately decides that she doesn't like whoever it is.</p><p>"Greeting distinguished members of Arkhum Asylum, It's ME" The man says cheekily. "Hold the applauds my fellow ruffians, you've not even let me get to the main event. I am proud to... wait? Who are you?" The screen across from her switches on, the man on the screen looks like an older Tim makeup and hair wise... he must be the Joker. He leans forward. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing, hmm. What's a girl like you doing in a cease pool like this?" He purrs the last bit and the guards around her tighten their hold on their guns, she smiles cheekily at him.</p><p>"My names Guenon, banana?" She picks one up and holds it up to the T.V, the Joker claps his hands happily.</p><p>"OHHHH, Is it a bomb? Please tell me it's a bomb!" Her smile widens.</p><p>"It's better than a bomb" He gasps as the guards around her cell start watching her weary, she hears Jason swearing under her and sends him a silent apology.</p><p>"BETTER than a bomb?!? Well now you have my attention. I was only here for chaos and my son but it looks like I'll be bagging a hot girlfriend too" He tilts his head like he's looking at another screen. "Hows that sound for an 'I'm sorry I left you in Arkhum' present Jn. Not only getting you out but nabbing a new mother for you too. Your old ones lost her appeal" Tim's laugh is as insane as when she first saw him and she hates the Joker just that little bit more for making him loose his progress.</p><p>"Sounds great Dad! She's awesome! She turned a chair to DUST!" The Jokers eyes snap back to her.</p><p>"She did? Ohhh this just keeps getting better and better. Well my lovely's, you're all in luck because I've decided to be generous. Why just let my son and my new girlfriend escape when I can just let you all out" The guards eyes widen as the Joker presses a big red button. No one moves for a second then there's a hissing noise as her cell door opens. "Be a good boy and get your mother Jn, I expect you both in the courtyard in less than an hour or else" The screen shuts off.</p><p>She slowly pushes herself up as the guards watch her.</p><p>"Ma'am" Cash says warning.</p><p>"Go" She nods her head in the direction of the shouts that have started further down the cell block.</p><p>"Are you going to stay in your cell?" He asks.</p><p>"No but I won't hurt anyone, I promise. I need to make sure Tim's OK, he's just a kid"</p><p>"You know that I can't just let you out right? No matter how nice you are you're still an inmate" She nods.</p><p>"When the affects calm down call Batman if he's not on his way already" He narrows his eyes and reaches for his gun but she's faster, she kicks up one of her bananas and tosses it at him. He flinches as it hits his chest then blinks in confusion as the eight-bit Pac Man theme toon starts coming out of his radio, she uses the distraction to run past him and jump over the edge of the walkway. She hooks her tail around one of the pipes on the level below then smiles at Tim. "you OKAY?" He blinks up at her.</p><p>"You're upside down" She hears a grunt from behind her and twists just in time to catch a flying Jason, she drops him next to Tim. Jason looks like John Wick when his dog was killed and she knows that she needs to cut off whatever plan he's currently running through his head. She swears that is the only reason she grabs his face and pulls him into an upside down kiss, Promise. When she lets him go he looks shocked and he has that look in his eyes that she still doesn't know the meaning of. </p><p>An exaggerated gasp goes off behind her and she rolls her eyes. "Cheating on me already!" The Joker cried out. "Well I never! Jn you..." She tosses a banana at the TV and suddenly it's playing the Tom and Jerry cartoon.</p><p>"Ignore him Tim, do you want to go out side with me so we can beat him up? Or do you want to stay here while I go outside and beat him up?" He open and closes his mouth as his eyes dart between her, the cartoon and the new banana in her hands then he laughs. She can tell this one is genuine because of the way the corners of his eyes crinkle. He goes to answer but then a man bat hybrid bursts out of the elevator shaft with a dead guard, she frowns.</p><p>"We'll go out with you but I think little bro needs to be away from the Joker to stop another panic attack" Jason murmurs as he peeks over the edge, he jumps back as a large vine shoots up and tosses the guard in its grasp back towards the floor.</p><p>Tim nods in agreement as several guards turn the corner. She tosses her banana at the electrical gate in between them and the guards as she drops from the ceiling, the strips of electricity start turning on and off to the beat of the final count down as they change colors. She grabs both of their hands and runs in the opposite direction. Half an hour of running and banana tossing the three of them manage to burst out the doors and into the open night air, she lets them go and they all collapse onto the ground to catch their breath. No matter how much she tries Marinette can't stop her giggling though, the chaos that has been left behind her is great. From the random eight-bit game music coming out of the guards radios too all of the cartoons that had booted the joker off the TV's. It's been a hell of a night and now she's OUTSIDE!!! For the first time in forever! The boy's next to her seem to share her general mood because soon their laughing too. They sit there in the doorway of the asylum trying to catch there breath for a long time but they mange just in time too because the announcement of the arrival of Batman comes up over a discarded radio.</p><p>"You too should go find a place the Joker can't get too" She says gently, they both look troubled at leaving her alone but Tim's fear and Jason's protectiveness over his little brother win the emotional war in their minds. Before they go Jason drags her into a deep kiss that leaves her head spinning then runs with Tim before she can say anything. She wasn't expecting it, he caught her off guard. It's not fair! Her mind screams as she finally moves towards the court yard. </p><p>The Joker is there just as he said he would be but he's currently locked in battle with Batman, she leans back into the asylum wall behind her and peels the banana in her hand. She eats it as she watches in boredom then, when she's done she tosses the banana peel into the fight. It lands in front of the Joker who was just taking a step forward. His foot meets the banana skin and he slips comically like one would in a cartoon, Batman uses the sudden fall to cuff the jokers hands behind his back then he turns to her with a batarang raised. He grip losses slightly when he recognises her but he doesn't drop it, that's OK she thinks. He might be the only one who took her seriously as a threat even before she dusted a chair.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?" He doesn't say her name and it makes her smile, so he's remembered that it changes per suit.</p><p>"I'm Guenon today Batman" She informs him as she pushes off the wall while choosing not to answer him, the Joker has stopped struggling under him and is now giving her a grin.</p><p>"Ignore the Bats baby, he's terribly boring. Come help daddy out and kill him, I'll give you a reward when you do" His grin grows as she turns her attention to him, she smiles brighter as she crouches in front of him. She pulls out her staff, looks him strait in the eye, winks, then extends it. It meets it's target with a loud crunch. The Joker's head snaps back as the end of the pole collides with his nose, she's quite sure she's broken it which makes her laugh even as Batman growls at her. She jumps out of the way of a batarang and lands on the top of the entrance gate then lets herself hang upside down by her tail, she stays there as the guards swarm out of the building and lets her arms fall limp when they point their guns at her. </p><p>Batman watches her weary as she's walked past him and she winks at him, she laughs as his face sours. She watches as the chaos dies down from her cell when she's returned to it, she's one of the only one's in her cell block to be returned conscious which might be an achievement. It's a good day all in all though she has a feeling that tomorrow will be hell with the arrival of the Joker, Oh well. That is something for future Marinette to worry about, right now she thinks she has earned a well deserved nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marinette and the not so great day/week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, now that she's not influenced by Xuppu she can safely say that past Marinette is a bitch who decided to challenge the universe because 'That's something for future Marinette to worry about'. With everything that happened she completely forgot that today was a Lapine day and ether Fluff is mad at her for some reason or the world is out to get her. Her first hour/day is spent running from a T-Rex, A T-REX!!!!!! Why is this her life?!?!? Did she drown a bag of kittens in a past life???? This is NOT OK! She's sure that the guards around her cell are confused and quite possibly scared about the fact that one second she was fine and then the next she looked like a dying sweaty ball on the floor but she doesn't care because fuck this!</p><p>Her second trip drops her outside a masquerade party, it's where she finds out that her Lapine suit changes with the time period. Her grey and white body suit is now a puffy grey and white ballroom dress from the eighteen hundreds, she even has those high heels that people shouldn't be able to walk in! She ends up on the run from the royal guards after slapping the king, it's not her fault. He staggered up to her, grabbed at her chest, and asked if she wanted to be his seventh wife! Who the fuck does that? Cash nods patiently as she rants about grabby assholes which seems to piss Jason off, he gets angrier when she tells him he can't do anything even if she gave him the guys name but gets yanked away before she can explain why.</p><p>She's in the belly of some sort of creature with a baby who looks just like her Damian but before she can do anything he starts to grow, fast. She has to stumble away as the area is filled with blinding light but when she opens her eyes again she's met with a very angry looking man, he's familiar in a way that's not just Damian but she can't put her finger on it.</p><p>"Hey, are you OK?" She says softly as she slowly approaches him, he tries to stand but he's unused to his limbs and falls. "Here, let me help you up" She reaches for him slowly like one would a wounded animal then, when he doesn't react other than to stare at her. She places his arm around her shoulders and starts to rise. </p><p>He doesn't speak as she helps him walk but he does loosen during her constant stream of chatter, he even smiles at her when she complains about Jason one up-ing her at their surprise kissing game. It ends abruptly when someone stabs through the flesh wall, she's dragged away before whoever it is sees her but not before she sees the look of understanding then pure rage cross his face. Jason is still complaining and it takes her a second to remember what they where talking about, Cash watches her as she struggles to come up with answers to questions she can barely remember.</p><p>Apparently she's a witch, or at least that's what the man who tied her to this post onto of all this dry wood said. She's pulled away as the mob drop their flaming touches. Next she being made to dance for 'Emperor of the Mongol Empire', she's lucky that she disappears after she's dragged off to his bedroom but before he joins her.</p><p>"Where'd you go this time?" Cash asks, silencing Jason who is still complaining about lack of information. She blinks up at him, trying not to give anything away. He's not buying it. "Every hour, on the dot, you suddenly have no idea what anyone is talking about. The first time you where suddenly sweaty, the second you where complaining, the third you looked upset. You were slightly singed last time and now you look disgusted. What is the rabbit's power?" She eyes him but ends up telling him, she still feels bad for scaring him yesterday/six days ago.</p><p>"For every hour I spend here I spend a day somewhere in the past and no, I don't get to pick the destination." It's silent for a moment.</p><p>"So the reason you told me I couldn't do anything was because the bastard was already dead?" Jason asked and she looked to the floor in confusion before it clicked.</p><p>"Oh, you mean the king who asked me to his seventh wife then tried to grab my chest?"</p><p>"He What!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I slapped him... I mean he then tried to have me executed for treason but I burrowed back here before the guards could catch me so it's all good"</p><p>"HE DID WHAT?!?!"</p><p>"It's fine Jason, really. Running from the T-Rex was worse... So was that town that tried to burn me alive because the thought I was a witch" No one spoke, it made her realize how quiet everyone was. It also made her realize that one of the guards had his hand on his radio... which meant that it was highly likely that what she just said had been broadcast across Arkhum. She was pulled away as the whole cell block descended into chaos.</p><p>.... That is a lot of swords.... The woman in front of her was a ladybug holding a bow, she was surrounded by warrior woman... This is her life now she supposes.</p><p>"Who are you?" The woman says as she puts her bow away, the others keep their weapons up but she doesn't blame them. She did just fall right on top of their queen whilst she slept in her bed.</p><p>"Lapine, I want to apologize again for how I turned up. I have no control of where I go." The woman watches her for a moment.</p><p>"So you are pulled by fate" She nods to herself, Lapine opens her mouth to argue but a new woman runs in.</p><p>"My queen, Herakles and his army are attacking" The queen ladybug looks to the woman sharply.</p><p>"How has he gotten so close?!"</p><p>"We do not know my queen, all we know is that if we hadn't been searching for more intruders we would have never discovered them until it was too late" The woman turns and bows at her. "You're presences may have saved our people"</p><p>"You are correct Dianna, set up a perimeter and be ready to attack. Little rabbit, do you know how to wield a blade?" She nods dazed, this is descending fast. "Good" She nods to one of the woman who tosses Lapine her sword. "You are the guardian correct? Do not lie, I can feel it" She swallows but nods again, the queen nods back. "My name is Hippolyta, come. Let me show you what it is like when a black cat turns on his ladybug" Hippolyta grabs her arm and leads her to a stable. "Do you know how to ride?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Then we ride Lapine, May your blade only taste the blood of your enemies" She smiles back at Hippolyta. She thinks her sudden fondness for the queen is ether because she's the guardian or because, like Hippolyta, she is a true ladybug. It doesn't matter now though because she's riding off to battle with a race of semi immortal woman to fight a race of semi immortal men.<br/>The battle is bloody but their side ends up the victor when she helps Dianna behead Herakles. She's dragged back to her cell after Dianna surprises her with a heat of the moment victory kiss. She feels horrible, like she's done something bad. The sudden change in noise doesn't help... Fuck, she's having a panic attack... Not here, not here. She can't be weak here and... what is Jason doing in her cell?</p><p>"Hey, you back with me?" She nods. "Okay. That's good, do you want to tell me where you just where?" She feels tears prick the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"I... I don't know but there was another ladybug and her black cat was trying to kill her for the wish. She was a queen and me being there made her daughter check their defences. It turns out that I got there just in time to ruin a sneak attack." Jason nods along as he hugs her, he has a split lip and one of his arms is in a cast. "I wen't with them into battle and we won but..."</p><p>"What happened?" His tone is gentle and she feels like she might cry again.</p><p>"She kissed me" He stiffens.</p><p>"The princess... we had just beheaded Herakles and she turned around and kissed me then before I could do or say anything I was back here. I didn't ask her to or anything, please believe me I..." He pulls her closer.</p><p>"I believe you, I promise. Don't be sad." He kisses the top of her head making her melted. She looks up at him through wet eyelashes then pulls him in for a kiss, it starts out gentle but then she lightly bites his lip and he growls. She losing focus of everything around her that's not Jason, nothing can ruin thi.... And now she in a art museum.... The only explanation is that she drowned kittens in a past life, only then will she accept this level of bullshit.</p><p>She spends the day wondering around looking at art and taking pictures with tourists, all in all a good day considering what it interrupted. Then a window explodes and a large man jumps through the newly made hole, on the other side of the room a boy dressed like a traffic light sprints around the corner. They both look like they are going to attack until they see her, the weapons fall out of their hands in shock as they both whisper</p><p>"Mother?" The glare they send each other could light paper on fire.</p><p>"Who are you to dare claim relation to her" The boy snarls as he kicks up his blade... Damian?</p><p>"I am Heretic, twin. She was there through my first moments, she taught my how to be something other that what Talia wanted. It is why I'm here." Heretic does not pick his gun back up, instead he walks towards her.</p><p>"Do not touch her clone! I will..."</p><p>"Damian!" She reprimands on reflex, he looks surprised and guilty. She sighs and opens her arms, he drops his Katana again and runs into her arms with wet eyes. Heretic stands awkwardly off to the side until she reaches for him as well. Batman finds her sitting on the floor with her two boys while they cry into her shoulders. He looks confused then extremely tense.</p><p>"How did you escape Paonne?" Both her boys stiffen as she tilts her head at the bat.</p><p>"What happened to you being polite and knowing that my name changes with the...suit.... Oh, that hasn't happened yet." Well shit, this isn't good. His eyes narrow.</p><p>"What hasn't happened yet?" She decides to ask if he's seen her as Papillon yet instead of answering so she has a gauge on how far back she is but when she opens her mouth bright blue bubbles come out. every time one pops it says 'SPOILERS' in a shrill voice, he looks annoyed but not at her since he can see that she's surprised at what happened. She tries something different.</p><p>"Go through the footage and make sure you don't let these two visit until the day after I'm Lapine, also, if you turn Heretic away I'll break out and kick your ass" She hisses as the boys complain. She keeps eye contact until he nods then she smiles. "I love you both okay. I'll see you soon, promise" She kisses both of their heads then is back in the middle of a toe curling kiss, she breaks away startled and Jason blinks at her shocked then Cash starts laughing his ass off behind her cell wall. Jason growls, still confused until Cash starts tapping his watch. He cringes when he realises what just happened and she can't help but laugh as well when he pouts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Birds of prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards are understandably weary when they come to take her to visitation and find out she's Dragonne, she does not blame them. The last time she was Dragonne she was an angry ball of pure lightning then a tornado, she is sure that most of them have made the connections between her suits and her dominating traits. It would not be too far off to assume that Dragonne's trait was anger and with the way Strange watches her as she's strapped down she's not looking to change that assumption anytime soon. The way there is silent, while the guards like her most days (They have a special hate for Truie due to the constant ghost boar stampedes) they are not willing to risk the wrath of someone who they know can easily slip her bonds. She doesn't mind, especially when Strange tries to go off on one of his speeches and Cash shuts him down hard and fast.... He might still be mad about Guenon.... She should really apologize as it would be the honorable thing to do... Tomorrow, when she doesn't have appearances to keep.</p><p>She's first in the split room again but she doesn't mind, anytime not dealing with Gabriel and his oath breaker of a son is time well spent. She blinks, wow, she sounds a lot like Kagami right now. Weird but not too surprising considering it's Longg that she connected to currently. The two guards behind her are the same ones from before, she gives them both a respectful nod that has them relaxing. The door on the other side opens. Strange is the first one in the room which is strange (Heh) because he wasn't there last time.</p><p>"...Warning you, she's very volatile today. It would be best if you came back some other time" He says to whoever is behind him.</p><p>"I can handle her" Batman says as he pushes past him, Nightwing follows leading Robin and another man wearing a similar suit to Batman. The differences stand out in the grey and white detailing, the nod to Lapine makes her smile. Her boys are here and they've brought her favorite vigilantly with them. Nightwing smiles at her but doesn't speak, it makes her smile brighter when she realizes that he's waiting for her to introduce herself.</p><p>"If you insist on being here then I will be staying to mounter the visit to make sure she doesn't do anything" Heretic glares at the chair she's strapped to then turns, grabs Strange by the back of his lab coat, actually tosses him out of the still open door then slams the door shut. Batman sighs and looks to the ceiling like it has the answers he needs, Robin however... She wind dragons right out of the chair and crouches in front of him, the guards behind her tense but don't go for their guns.</p><p>"Hey, hey. It's okay my little one, it's okay. Can you answer some questions for me?" He watches her with wide eyes then nods. "okay, What are five things you can see" </p><p>He takes a shaky breath. "Red... from your suit, the... the two guards that are on edge. I can see the black on your suit and also the yellow"</p><p>"That's good darling, one more now" </p><p>He looks slightly calmer. "I can see my mom" </p><p>She hears a little gasp from one of the guards. "That's so good darling, can I ask another one?" He nods. "What are four things you can feel?"</p><p>"The glass under my hands... The ground under my knees, the warmth between my hand and yours and Nightwing being a mother hen"</p><p>"Hey!" Nightwing gasps exaggeratedly from his place knelled next to him making Robin smirk.</p><p>"One more?" She asks, he nods more confidently. "Three things you can hear?"</p><p>"I can hear you talking, Nightwing whining"</p><p>"I resent that!"</p><p>"And Hawk playing with Doctor Strange's security pass" Batman's eyes snap to Hawk who raises an eyebrow and stuffs the pass into one of his utility belt pockets.</p><p>"He can't get back in without it, didn't you want to talk to mom in private dad?" The guards gasp dramatically again and she rolls her eyes, Nightwing's lips twitch.</p><p>It's like her life is suddenly a soup opera she swears as Batman and Hawk start squabbling, at one point they end up dragging Nightwing and Robin into it much to the not-so-secret delight of the guards who seem to love the drama. Soon the visiting time is up and they still haven't got to the part where she's supposed to introduce herself, she doesn't mind though. The whole thing is quite amusing and by the looks of it this is going to be a weekly recurrence so she can forgive the lack of structure, the look on Strange's face when Hawk drops his security pass on his head as they leave almost reviles the look he gets when he realizes that she's sitting in her chair but is not strapped in. He yells at the guards who ignore him as they strap her down to the table, the straps are loose but they don't seem to care since they know that at this point they are just for show. </p><p>The rest of the day is calm and soon she's waking up to Kaalki, they don't talk before she becomes Jument but she thinks that they will next time. She's not as mad as she was before, it's quite likely that she will forgive them all soon though it will be hard to trust any of them but Nooroo and Duusuu for a long while yet. It's group therapy day apparently and by the look on Strange's face she's not sure she's going to enjoy it, she's right because today there is an extra chair. In that chair in all his shitty glory is the Joker himself and it seems like he's had a head start in pissing everyone off, great. She transferred from her table into the chair right next to him, oh joy. This seems to royally piss everyone off though she doesn't know why.</p><p>"Hey baby, I was just telling everyone about what I was going to do with you when we blow this Popsicle stand" She sees the look on his face and nope, she's not dealing with this today. She opens a portal right under his chair, he shouts in surprise as he falls through. She closes it before anyone can see where it led.</p><p>"So how is everyone since the break out?" She asks casually like she didn't just drop someone into the unknown. </p><p>Harley is the first one to react when she bursts into laughter. "OMG, I Love You! Do you have a mother? Can I be your mother? I promise I'll spoil you rotten!" </p><p>"I have a mother but she apparently signed a form that had me in a medically induced coma for a year so I don't mind upgrading" ... That may have been the wrong thing to say. </p><p>The room descends into chaos, everyone shouting over each other. Before Strange regains control by shooting the ceiling Harley, Poison Ivy and Two-face have adopted her while the rest have fleshed out a very detailed plan to make her an orphan so the adoption is legal... extremely detailed for something they came up with a minuet ago... She's not sure if she should be worried about how long they've been planning the deaths of her parents. Once the room is silent he presses the gun to her forehead.<br/>"Bring him back" She smiles politely at him.</p><p>"Sure doctor" With a flick of her wrist a portal opens in the ceiling, the Joker falls through shivering and looking half frozen. She keeps the portal open for a little when she sees the look of wonder on Tim's face at the large snowflakes that come through, one even lands on his nose making him laugh softly. She turns to the Joker. "Oh, you survived... hurrah..." Then she turns to Jason and smirks. "So you didn't answer my question Mista J" He looks her in the eye as a smirk grows on his face.</p><p>"Well Pudding, I got knocked around a little but it's nothing I can't handle" Harley descends into laughter again as the Joker yelled. This might not be so bad after all, and who knows, maybe she'll drop him into a volcano next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Renarde she decides to turn the cell block into a winter wonderland, half because Tim's reaction to the snow yesterday and half to remind Joker not to fuck with her. Video guard (She found out his name was Narek Arman) stopped by and she let him record her as she created some snow fairies just for his daughter. He promised to show her the response which made her day, It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen (excluding a six year old Damian trying to explain why one needed a sword at the dinner table.), Taline happily informed her that she was her favorite super villain which was less adorable but there wasn't much she could do about it so she just smiled.</p><p>Her day as Abeille was great! Turns out Joker had spent the whole of her Renarde day pissing everyone off. Cash came up to her cell and asked her to clarify what her power as the bee was, he looked so relieved when she told him that she felt bad for him. He promised to bring her down a level so she could talk to Jason and Tim if she kept Joker parallelized, she had never agreed to anything so fast in her life. She shoots Joker in the face halfway through his wolf whistle Then spends the day chatting with Jason and Tim, Joker wakes up a few times but by the end she doesn't even need to look at him to hit him. </p><p>"Hey Mari!" Duusuu cries in joy as they float around. "How's life?" </p><p>She can't help but chuckle. "It's good, I got to meet my kids and I think I have a boyfriend" </p><p>Duusuu lets out an exaggerated gasp. "You Think!? How? Have you asked?"</p><p>"Well no but..."</p><p>"Then ask him as soon as you can! It's important to communicate" Marinette watches the kwami as they look at her hopefully, she gives in and sighs.</p><p>"Hey, Jason?" She shouts.</p><p>"Yeah?" He shouts back.</p><p>"Are You My Boyfriend?" Duusuu gasps excitedly, it's the only noise in the suddenly silent cell block. </p><p>After a little she starts to get worried until she hears Tim shout. "Great Job Mari! You Killed Him!"</p><p>Followed by a loud. Shut The Fuck Up Twerp!" From Jason. "Do.... Do You Want Me To Be?" </p><p>She smiles at the floor, ignoring the squealing kwami zooming around the room. "Yes! I would Like That Very Much!" His response is cut off by the cheering of the guards, she rolls her eyes. "Just transform me already Duusuu" the kwami giggles as they are pulled into the brooch. The first thing she feels is the happiness of the guards, it almost drowns out the slow pulsing of love from under her feet. Her smile brightens as she waits for the guards to quiet down. "Hey, Boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yes, Girlfriend?" </p><p>"I Can Fell Your Emotions" It's silent for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah?" He sounds slightly breathless, in a good way if the little spike of lust was anything to go from.</p><p>"Yeah. Me Too." The feeling of love practically doubles, she's sure her smile has turned soft. </p><p>She presses her hand to the floor and relaxes... then tenses when she feels anger and annoyance start heading her way. She uses snipes of Jason's and the guards emotions to create an army of feathers that she uses to block view of herself, the guards are suddenly weary...Not of her though which is nice.</p><p>"Miss Duapin-Cheng, this is childish" Strange says, the anger grows stronger while the annoyance is twinged with wonder and lust. She feels sick.</p><p>"I was having a good day Hawkbitch! Why did you have to ruin it? And for god sake, I'm not going to fuck you Adrien. Not now, not ever!" They is a slow consuming anger growing under her. Well fuck.</p><p>"I'm sorry, What did you just say darling? I <strong>thought</strong> I heard you say that some prick was trying to force you to sleep with him but that can't be right? No one would be that Stupid <em><strong>Right?</strong></em>"</p><p>"<em>Darling?</em> Who the fuck are you? How dare you even think that you can call <strong>My</strong> Princess darling!" Adrien yells back, Oh dear god.</p><p>"<em><strong>Princess?</strong></em>" Jason hisses like a feral cat. "Why don't you come down here and call <strong>My</strong> Girlfriend that to my face and see where that gets you, trust fund"</p><p>"Your <strong>WHAT!</strong> He had better be lying Bugaboo!" Why is this happening to her?</p><p>"That's a horrible name! Why the hell would you call her that?" Tim shouts.</p><p>"Who da hell is yellin' at my daughter?!?" Harley shouts from somewhere to the left.</p><p>"I would like to know as well,<span class="u"> No one yells at our daughter!</span> Correct, could we get your name? <span class="u">And address!</span>" Two-face adds from somewhere on her right.</p><p>"As much as I hate to agree with the mistress on anything, you <em>reeellllyyyy</em> need to step away from the wife... Or don't, she mean as fuck when she wants to be" Joker says as he laughs. Soon the hole cell block is yelling, at Adrien and at Joker. It gets so bad that the Agreste's are escorted back out for their safety and she only had to speak them once! Win!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Congratulations to the winner of the Thomas and Martha Wayne competition!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tikki looks ashamed of themselves when Mari opens her eyes. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to loose you." They whisper, she watches them for a moment then sighs.</p><p>"I know that you didn't mean for this to happen so I forgive you but I don't know if I'll ever truly trust you again" Tikki cries as they launch themselves into her chest, Marinette hugs them as they cry.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She gently pets the kwami's head until they settle down then she transforms. </p><p>Her lucky charm goes off and it's... a picture of herself not in any of her suits? Strange? As time passes she gets a few more lucky charms, one is a FANCY COFFEE MAKER?!?! Not that the cell block doesn't appreciate the fancy coffee they now have in the ladybug themed travel mugs (because that's a thing now too apparently) but she doesn't understand. Cash knocks on her cell wall with a tray of empty mugs and a list, he looks put out which makes her laugh. Maybe she doesn't need to understand. </p><p>Her day is interrupted but the sounds of her old classmates, WTF. Her head snaps to the noise, how the fuck did her class get into Arkhum? Slowly vague memories of sleepless nights over the Thomas and Martha Wayne essay float by, Did....did she win? Holy fuck, did she win that fucking contest then get thrown in JAIL?!? Oh and she just BETS that skank Lila took the fucking credit! A giant red battle axe with black spots suddenly falls to the ground, the guards are immediately on edge. She supposes that they forgot that creativity can be used outside of coffee art, she calmly <strike>barely holding back the explosive rage</strike> props the great axe against the back wall and makes herself an EXTRA strong one. she hears a few questions about why everyone has Ladybug themed travel mugs but she ignores it, as long as she can't see them she can pretend that they aren't there.</p><p>"Hey! It's the little brat that wouldn't leave the wife alone! And he's brought his little friends with him. How cute!" Joker laughed. Or not. </p><p>"Da fuck, I thought we ran that fucker off! Keep you fuckin hands away from my daughter!" Harley snarled. Of dear.</p><p>"Listen here<em> trust fund</em> if my Girlfriend complains <strong>ONCE</strong> about you I'm going to break out of here and slit you fucking throat, got it?"</p><p>"Whoo, you tell him big brother! No one upsets Marinette!" All sounds of her classmates stop. Oh, did they not know that she was here?</p><p>"Oh, do you know our daughter? <span class="u">Are you the reason she's here?</span> Well lets hope they're not, we would have to punish them for such a betrayal of trust. <span class="u">HAHA it will be so much fun! Tell us, do you know the names of her biological parents?</span> We would like to have a few words with them, <strong><em>I</em> </strong>promise that I won't hurt them.<span class="u"> And <strong><em>I</em> </strong>promise that I will!</span>"</p><p>"Hey, Pam! Da blond brat is back!" She thinks that she can hear Poison Ivy's voice but she can't make out what is being said. "Ya, that one!" The vague wisps of voices from Scarecrow, Riddler, Poison Ivy and Penguin start up. She sighs.</p><p>"Narek?" He turns to her.</p><p>"Just send them up so that we can get this over with" He gives her a sympathetic look as he relays the message into his radio. After a few minuets of yelled threats (most come from Tim surprisingly) her old class stop in front of her cell. Most freeze when they see her, she ignores them and smile gently at them <strike>an image ruined by the giant sword that suddenly buries it's self into the floor of her cell</strike>. "Hi, long time no see. Would you like some coffee?" They stay frozen and she frowns slightly good, feel guilty fuckers. "Are you guys ok?" </p><p>Nino is the first to snap out of it. "L..Ladybug?" She smiles <strike>It's Coccinelle now asshole.</strike></p><p>"Hey Nino, hows the DJ-ing going?" This seems to open the flood gates because Rose notices the picture of her out of the suit and starts sobbing out apologises (Later Marinette will find out that because the picture was made by magic it counteracted the magic keeping her identity a secret). </p><p>After the crying the shouting starts because Lila was supposed to be Ladybugs best friend but Marinette <strong>HATED</strong> her and if Marinette <strong>WAS</strong> Ladybug... It got so bad that the guards had to separate Lila and the rest of the class to stop her being attacked, without Lila there to take their frustrations on they turned on Adrien. With Chloe suddenly remembering Harley and Joker said. Coccinelle sits on her bed and watches the show while sipping on her delicious coffee, suddenly all the lucky charms make sense.</p><p>It's really true! Revenge <strong>is</strong> a dish best served cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. How to have mind sex 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT!!!<br/>I'M ATTEMPTING SMUT!!!<br/>BE WARNED!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nooroo wakes her the next morning in a panic, it must be really early because there are no guards.</p><p>"Wha..." They cut her off.</p><p>"Quick, transform! Humans are so weird!" She blinks at how grossed out they are but nods. Whatever it is she's sure she can handle it.</p><p>"Nooroo, transform me"</p><p>"Thank you!" As soon as she's Papillon she's hit with a huge wave of lust (Images of her in various suits sitting on her knees in-between Jason's legs with her lips around his cock.) from under her, she's made a butterfly before she's realized and it takes all of her willpower to keep it from phasing through the floor. Her resolve weakens as the lust pulses.</p><p>"Jason?" She whisper yells, the lust freezes.</p><p>"Y...Yeah" God he even sounds wrecked.</p><p>"You can say no but... but can I try something?"</p><p>"Of course" He replies easily, little sparks of trust (I'd do anything you asked...) pop up and she falls for him harder. She's quick to direct the butterfly down a level, she feels flickers of wonder mixed with anticipation.</p><p>"It needs something to land on, like something your holding or jewelry your wearing." A little bubble of realization then.... She's drowning, fuck. Her whole body is on fire in the best of ways, the Akumitised object is a bullet on the end of a chain around his throat. Pooled in a way that places it right in the hollow area, she can see everything he could become if he accepted her offer of power but that's not why she's here. Not in the slightest. "<em>Hello</em>" She whispers, she can feel his body tense at the unexpected voice in his mind. Then the rush when he realizes what that means.</p><p>"<em>Oh god, how are you so perfect?</em>" She bites back a whimper at the feeling of the bullet moving as he speaks, the soft little shift leaving sparks in its wake.</p><p>"<em>Do you know how madding it is to wake up to this and know that I can't touch you?</em>" She hisses instead of answering him. He's smirking, that bastard.</p><p>"<em>Tell me.</em>" She starts to growl at him but then his fingers lightly roll over one of his nipples and she almost jerks off of her bed, by the spike of smug lust it would seem that he can feel her as well.</p><p>"<em>It's awful, like I'm stuck outside watching you get off through a window. So close that I can almost feel you beneath me but so far all the same.</em>" She feels her hands following the path Jason is setting until he suddenly stops. She whines at the loss.</p><p>"<em>Ah, ah. You may be the one who created the connection but <strong>I'm</strong> the one in charge, got it darling</em>" She nods, to keyed up to do much else. "<em>Say it.</em>" He growls.</p><p>"<em>You're in charge</em>" She whimpers and he chuckles darkly.</p><p>"<em>Good girl now I want you to put those pretty little hands of yours above your head and I want you to <strong>keep</strong> them there. You cum to my hands or you don't cum at all, understood?</em>" Her hands shoot to grip onto the top of her mattress.</p><p>"<em>Yes, yes please!</em>" He chuckles again as his hands return to his body, fingers lightly brushing over the exposed skin making her arch.</p><p>"<em>Oh the things I want to do to you</em>" He purrs before he sharply twists a nipple, a moan slips out against her will. "<em>The things I <strong>will</strong> do to you. The first thing I'm going to do though is fuck you right on top of Strange's desk, hard and fast. Have you tied up so prettily that you couldn't get away even if you tried, not that you would have the energy too. I'd fuck you through at least three orgasms before I was satisfied then I'd fill you so full that anyone would mistake you as pregnant</em>" His thumb slipped over the slit at the top of his shaft as he gripped it and she jerked her hip, trying to find some sort of friction. She could feel the little flickers of dark amusement at her predicament, asshole. His response was a particularly sharp tug that had her arching off the bed. "<em>Then I'd have you ride me in the front seat of the Batmoblie, I can almost feel the cool leather under me as you bounced on my cock like I was paying you for it. You'd do it if I asked wouldn't you? I bet you would, your such a <strong>good girl after all</strong></em>" The tone of his voice on those last four words sent her over the edge, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from waking the cell block but it was a close thing. She rode the waves as Jason chased her orgasm with one of his own, causing her to have a second mini orgasm. They both lay there panting for a while, coming down from the high. "<em>I love you so much</em>" He whispers as he starts falling asleep, she smiles as sleep starts to pull her under as well.</p><p>"<em>I love you too.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Group chats gone wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up already in a super suit was weird, and she vaguely remembers her dreams following emotions that weren't her own.  She blames the nightmare segments on Joker, at this point she blames most things on him just to have someone to blame. It's another group therapy day today, she has no idea who's scheduling them but they need to invest in being more consistent she swears. Also, why is she always the last one? Is it because she's the only one on her floor? </p><p>She feels Jason's annoyance first, then Tim's low pulsing panic and Joker's glee and knows that despite the amazing morning the rest of the day is going to go downhill. As soon as the doors open she's hit with Jason's love and Joker's lust, the strength of both overwhelms her slightly and she ends up creating a flurry of butterflies to manage.</p><p>"Holy fuckin shit! Did ya see that babe? Our daughter just exploded into butterflies! Look at how pretty and glowy they are Ivy!" Harley laughs, Tim smiles brightly when one lands on the tip of his nose. </p><p>In fact, everyone but Jason's and Strange are filled with happiness at the sight. Even Joker. Strange is pissed that he's lost control of the meeting before it even started and Jason sends out pulses of nostalgic lust. The increase in emotions means that she has to make more, it turns in some sort of viscous cycle until she's dragged back to her cell with a massive swarm following her. She not surprised when the door to her cell closes and she's accidentally linked herself to everyone but the guards and Strange. The first to talk is Jason as he recognizes the magic.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>RH. (Red Hood)</strong></span> Hey, darling. I think I might have accidentally touched one of your butterflies but that just means we can chat.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>HQ. (Harley Quinn)</strong></span> So <em>that's</em> what da butterfly did when it sank in ta my belt! This is weird but awesome!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>PI. (Poison Ivy)</strong></span> It would seem so my flower, such curious magic our daughter has.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>HQ. (Harley Quinn)</strong></span> You're here too babe! Yes! Now I can tell ya how much I love ya without all of the party poopers yellin at me ta keep it down!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Pe. (Penguin)</strong></span> Are you fucking kidding me. If you two start fucking I'll have you both shot!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>TF. (Two-face)</strong></span> I'd like to remind you that there are children present. <span class="u">So stop fucking swearing!</span></p><p><span class="u"><strong>JJ. (Joker Jn)</strong></span> Hey! I'll be fifteen in... actually, does anyone know the date?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>R. (Riddler)</strong></span> 29th of July, 2020. As I've been able to discern from the days length and the position of the stars from last night.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>JJ. (Joker Jn)</strong></span> Ha, take that! I've been fifteen for ten days now so suck it Two-face.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>S. (Scarecrow)</strong></span> That may have just been the hottest thing I have ever witnessed.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Pe. (Penguin)</strong></span> NOT YOU TWO ASSHOLES TOO! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU FUCKERS DO EACH OTHER YOU GROSS FUCKS!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>TF. (Two-face)</strong></span> ... You're grounded Joker Jn. And if I hear another swear word come out of your mouth where young ears can hear Penguin. <span class="u">You'll regret it Hahah.</span></p><p><span class="u"><strong>J. (Joker)</strong></span> Happy belated birthday son! I'll get you a bunch of dead puppies when we get out!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>JJ. (Joker Jn)</strong></span> What! No fair! You're not my real dad Two-Face! You can't ground me!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>RH. (Red Hood)</strong></span> Darling, you have my full permission to kill me. Just phase through the floor with that giant sword of yours and slice me in two.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>J. (Joker)</strong></span> Kinky mistress, Must be why the wife likes you. Can I watch?</p><p><span class="u"><strong>HQ. (Harley Quinn)</strong></span> MY DAUGHTER CAN DO WHAT!</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Pa. (Papillon)</strong></span> ...I'm going back to bed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Visit Day Madness!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wakes up to Plagg sitting on her chest. "I'm sorry kitten" They say, she sighs.</p><p>"I know... It's going to take time Plagg but I'm not going to keep shutting you guys out" They perk up a little.</p><p>"Good, now transform already. This mushy stuff is gross" She laughs but does as they say.</p><p>She's very careful to not touch anything while she waits, it's the day her boys visit and she's not going to let Strange find a reason to ruin it for her. Cash is the one to collect her, she keeps her hands curled into fists so that she doesn't touch him. He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Somethin' bothering you?" He asks as the last strap is put in place.</p><p>"Nah, I'm Purr-fect Cash. Hows your day going Fur-end?" He snorts as he rolls her towards visitation.</p><p>"... Between you an me kid, I have no clue why you're here. What the hell did you do anyway?" She turns her head as much as she can and laughs.</p><p>"I was accused of being a super villain by the actual super villain and people believed him." He actually stops so he can look her in the eye.</p><p>"For real?!?" She nods solemnly.</p><p>"Fur real" He starts wheeling her again.</p><p>"Man, that's fucked up."</p><p>"Purr-haps, but I got some purr-ty good fur-ends out of it." He huffs out a laugh as he wheels her into the room... which is much bigger and contains Jason and Tim who are already sitting down on her side, they light up when they see her. The guard count has also tripled as well and they all have chairs and... bowls of popcorn? It's weird but they all smile at her and she smiles at them so it really doesn't feel any different.</p><p>"You're a riot kid" He laughs as he transfers her. She gives him a shit eating grin.</p><p>"Purr-ceptive" He laughs and makes his way to the only open chair.</p><p>"So this isn't strange or worrying<strong> at all</strong>" Jason says after a moment as he watches the guards casually chatting and filling bowls.</p><p>"They purr-obably think that something exciting is going to happen, you meet your kids once and all they can think of is drama, honestly" Jason freezes while Tim leans forward.</p><p>"You have kids?!?" She tilts her head.</p><p>"... Didn't I mention that before?" Both of them shake their heads, she hears a crunch and sees the guards are already eating their popcorn and watching them intently. She's surrounded by children. "I have two sons, I adopted them both during my time as Lapine. I was worried that I would never see them again but then they came to visit, cutest set of twins ever" One guard starts chocking on his popcorn but she ignores him because just then the door on the other side of the room opens... Oh no.</p><p>"Lapine" The Amazonian princess says in shock causing everyone to look at her, she ignores them and comes strait up to the glass. "It has been so long, though you don't look like you've aged a day." She says as she smiles, placing a hand on the glass in front of her, Damian and Heretic do not look impressed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, how exactly do you know OUR mother Wonder Woman?" Damian says in a deadly calm voice while Heretic steps up behind him radiating a deadly aura, Jason chokes.</p><p>"These are your TWINS! They're Robins! Shit Chatte, you've got to get them away from Batman. Robins are expendable to him!"</p><p>Behind her she hears a quiet. "<em>Shit, I'm out</em>"</p><p>Followed by "<em>Don't worry bro, I got you</em>" Why is her life like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You didn't tell me that you had a BLACK CAT locked up here Batman! Do you know how dangerous they are!?!?" One of the men at the door says waving his... Trident? Around.</p><p>"I'll have you boys know that your mother and I shared a kiss on the battlefield..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, you did what!" Jason snarls, Chatte sighs.</p><p>"You remember me telling you about the princess that kissed me..." Tim gasps.</p><p>"That was WONDER WOMAN! Wow, you're just barely scraping by with that mind sex big bro. You need to step up your game. Hey, can I have some of that popcorn?" Damian and Heretic slowly turn to Jason while Batman sighs, the trident man is staring at Wonder Woman in shock while the other man is patting Batman on the back.</p><p>"You did what with our mother." Heretic hisses as he honest to god looms right next to the glass, Jason glares at Tim.</p><p>"How the fuck did you know that brat?" Tim just smirks, Suddenly the door opens on her side and a man in all red steps in with a fold up chair.</p><p>"God this place is a maze." He says as he sets up his chair, the guards look at each other then shrug. Cash hands him a bowl.</p><p>"Flash!" The trident man cries out.</p><p>"Aquaman!" Flash says in the same tone then shoves a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.</p><p>"I still want to know why you kissed my mother Wonder Woman." Damian growls as he unsheathes his katana.</p><p>"Robin no" Batman says in exasperation.</p><p>"It was the heat of the battle darling. We had just beheaded the head of the enemy forces and adrenaline was high. Please don't kill the Amazonian Princess" </p><p>Heretic imminently turns to Batman and points at her. "Why can mother behead people but I can't father?" Batman actually closes his eyes in pain.</p><p>"Why must you say things like this in front of them Chatte" She scoffs.</p><p>"And lie to my kids? I think not Bat." </p><p>His eyes snap open and he growls. "OUR kids Cat, you are a horrible example to them!" </p><p>Everyone's eyes go wide and she hears a quiet "<em>Oh snap</em>" From flash behind her.</p><p>"Says the man that dresses them up in tights and lets them run around Gotham at NIGHT!"</p><p>"Oh please. At least I'm not a super villain!"</p><p>"I wasn't when they tossed me in here but you are making it <strong>really</strong> appealing." She doesn't notice that she's disintegrated her chair until the only thing between her and Batman is the glass wall, they're almost chest to chest.</p><p>"Do it, give me a reason to stop fighting for your release Cat." She about to retort when both Jason and Aquaman choke out.</p><p>"You fucked my dad?!?!"</p><p>"You had sex with a Black Cat and lived?!?!" </p><p>They both practically jump away from each other. "Of course not! Did I not say that I adopted them before they walked in? We're just having a hard time co-parenting is all." Jason sags a little at the reminder. The room is silent for a moment the Damian speaks up.</p><p>"... I'm with Hawk father, why is mother the only one allowed to behead people" Batman glares at her for all the trouble she's causing him and she can't help the cat like grin spreads across her face, he glares harder. She decides to take pity on him mostly because she doesn't want her boys to start beheading people they don't like but it's the thought that counts right?</p><p>"I'm not allowed to behead people darlings, not now anyway. It was a very different time period with very different rules, isn't that right." She looks Dianna in the eye, she must understand because she nods.</p><p>"Your mother is correct boys there are many things we did on that battlefield that are frowned upon now and many things that are allowed on battlefields today that would have been frowned upon back then" They frown but don't say anything else on the subjects, Batman's glare lessons. Of course, that is until Nightwing speaks up.</p><p>"Now that's sorted lets get back to the fact that one of my little brothers is having sex with the mother of two of my other little brothers." The unidentified man starts chocking as Damian and Heretic remember and glare angrily at Jason. "Oh stop Superman. You know you want to know what's going on as well" </p><p>Nightwing is no longer her favorite vigilantly, the little shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Go Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chatte loves her sons, she really does and she knows that if they had a <strong>real</strong> problem with Jason she would break up with him. They have come up with a lot of excuses of course, 'He's a mob boss!', 'He's annoying!', 'You can do so much better mother!'. But she knows what the real reason is, Batman seems to know it too if the way he sighs is any indication.</p><p>"That's enough boys, I love you both so much and as much as I love Jason I would leave him if any of the reasons you gave me meant anything other than 'why can't you just date dad'." They both cross their arms and look away angrily.</p><p>"... can't you just try?" Damian grumbles making Jason stiffen.</p><p>"No darling, I can't. I'm sorry" She says gently.</p><p>"Why not? You're our mother and father. Wouldn't it be easier if you parented us together?" Heretic says imploringly as he puts both hands on the glass separating them. Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"She's nineteen Hawk, I'm forty-two. Even after that I still wouldn't stand between two people who love each other." He says, just as soft as she did.</p><p>"<em>Holy shit</em>" She hears Flash whisper followed by the faint sound of locks clicking into place, she freezes. Batman opens his mouth to speak again but she throws her hand up.</p><p>"Quite!" He turns to snap at her but then he sees her face and tenses... She can faintly hear gunfire in the distance. "The doors are locked and I can hear gunfire" She hisses.</p><p>"How far away" Batman says seriously, she gets closer to the door and really listens.</p><p>"... It was coming from my cell block but it's moving further away... towards Bane, Killer Croc and Mr Freeze's cell block" Batman and Nightwing stiffen.</p><p>"Bane is <strong>here?</strong> I was told that he escaped Blackgate." Batman growls. She turns to the guards who are all standing with their weapons pointed at the door.</p><p>"Is it OK if I disintegrate the Glass and this door?" Cash watches her for a moment.</p><p>"You gonna stay put this time?"</p><p>"If my sons stay I will" he turns to Batman who nods much to the outrage of Heretic and Damian. "I'm not letting you run around a place holding the man who killed my boyfriend, tortured his little brother into insanity and has decided that I'm his wife without me there to protect you" </p><p>She hisses at the same time as Batman growls. "I'm not letting you anywhere near the man who killed one of your brothers, tortured the other into insanity and is obsessed with me without me there to protect you" They meet each others eyes for a split second. Huh, guess they can agree on something after all. They both stare down the twins until they huff and agree.</p><p>"Great, do your thing Chatte" Cash says, she nods and dusts the glass wall then dusts the door on her side. All the guards but Cash and everyone Batman brought rush out, Batman stops next to her.</p><p>"I don't like you but I trust you, keep them safe. All of them." She smiles at him, the first genuine one she's ever given him.</p><p>"I feel the same. Be safe, an insane asylum is no place to raise kids." She sees his lip quirk as he nods and runs out to follow everyone. The room is quiet for a moment then Cash fishes a deck of playing cards out of his pocket.</p><p>"Go fish?"</p><p>This is how Batman and co find them four hours later, sitting in a circle on the floor playing tag team go fish because she can't touch the cards. All in all, a good family day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayzz sits calmly on her chest when she wakes up. "Good morning Guardian." They say softly.</p><p>"Good morning Wayzz, you ready for the day?" They nod once and smile serenely. "Okay. Wayzz, transform me"</p><p>She spends her morning meditating as she sorts through her memories of yesterday. She will never admit out loud how much it hurt to have her boys so close but be unable to touch them, it helps to remember that Batman was fighting alongside uncle Jagged and aunt Penny for her release. By the time the guards come around to collect her for Dr Strange she has sorted through everything that has happened since she was last Tortue and is calm once again. She lets them strap her down and wheel her away without a care in the world. They stop in front of Killer Croc's cell where Dr Strange mutters angrily to himself, he pauses when he sees her.</p><p>"Leave us" He growls... but they don't move, guard one even clutches her moving table harder. "I SAID LEAVE!" Dr Strange yells, they still don't move. She knows that they are trying to protect her, that they noticed the lack of guards in this cell block, but she doesn't want them to get hurt because of her.</p><p>"You can leave, I will be fine." She says gently making Dr Strange glare.</p><p>"But ma'am! You know what he's planning! We cannot just let you be murdered!" The second guard snarls with his hand on his holstered gun, the first guard nods and activates his radio.</p><p>"Main security, this is officer Despoina requesting back up in cell block E. Dr Strange is trying to feed... hey kid, what's your name today?" She blinks.</p><p>"Tortue" She says, still in shock.</p><p>"Thanks kid. Dr Strange is trying to feed Tortue to killer Croc, over"</p><p>"This is Officer Pål in Main Security. Sending you a team now. How is our resident framed hero? Over." </p><p>"Calm as a cucumber, completely doesn't care that the Doctor just tried to kill her, over"</p><p>"Seriously? Does she not realize how much we care? I'm setting up a team around her cell for an intervention. Over" Just then the doors to the cell block are shoved open by a group of guards, they all stand protectively around her. </p><p>It's at that point that both she and Dr Strange realize she's somehow usurped his authority.</p><p>"That team you just sent is here Officer Pål. Over"</p><p>"Copy that Officer Despoina. Over and out." Dr Strange glares at her like she somehow did this on purpose.</p><p>"You would all defy me for this unstable whore? Fine, but you will regret it." He snarls before he storms away. As the door slams shut Killer Croc starts chuckling drawing her attention.</p><p>"I am disappointed that you didn't convince them to let you play little Tortue" He rumbles as he gets close to his cell door, some of the guards around her tense but others who have seen her interactions with him just sigh.</p><p>"It can't be helped I'm afraid." She goes to say more but the second officer starts wheeling her away. </p><p>"I don't want to interrupt but we need to get you back to your cell so that we can get back to our posts" He says, she sighs softly.</p><p>"I understand. Until next time my friend" Killer croc smiles at her, it's still terrifying.</p><p>"Next time we play" Several of the guards flinch but her smile grows a little.</p><p>"Sure, if you really want to lose so bad" His laughs echo behind them. The intervention is nice, she can appreciate being told that next to all of the guards are on her side but she's worried. They basically picked a side today and she's not sure what Dr Strange will do now that he's not on the winning one.</p><p>She's right to be worried because three days later her cell is being gassed... correction, the whole asylum is being gassed. She wakes up to a worried Barkk in a room she doesn't recognize, on the bed side table there is a note.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">'Welcome to Arkhum city, your new home. This will keep you from stoping me and my plans.'</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Well thats not good.</p><p>"Barkk, transform me" She mutters then leaves the room. She blinks as she sees all of the guards that took her side passed out. "... well fuck me..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345521">Miraculous chaos: tales of Lady Monarch</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666">SaltyOni666</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>